Do not open! or you'll regret it
by o.O rambu no baka
Summary: Sebuah buku 'ajaib' dengan sampul abstrak/"Ini bukunya Naruto, Santai saja membacanya. Oke?"/Masihkah kalian mengingat bacaan pada halaman pertama?/"Aku sangat merindukanmu juga yang lainnya—/Chap8 update! Ada yang datang! (Rambu sulit buat Summary diharap mau mampir).
1. Chapter 1

**Perdana untuk Posting..**

Tidak terlalu yakin banyak yang minat, tapi sayaa akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar apa yang saya tulis mampu mengundang minat reader...

#No Plagiat... Murni dari imajinasi. Jadi kalo ada yang, sama 'mungkin' hanya kebetulan belaka.

"blablabla": Percakapan

_Blablabla_: Pembicaraan dalam hati

_**Bold Isi dari buku**_

_**First Fic o.O Rambu Present….**_

**Chapter 1: 'Buku siapa?'**

**Di Taman kota**

"Huaaahh.. Rasanya lelah sekali harus bekerja paruh waktu seperti ini." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah bangku taman dan menduduki salah satu bangku yang kosong. 'Drrtdrrt' getar handphone yang berada di saku jaket yang Ia kenakan. "Wah ada email masuk…"

**From: Teme**

**Subject: Berkumpul di Markas**

**Hei Dobe, cepat datang ke markas. Aku dan yang lain sudah berkumpul.**

Sebelum Naruto sempat membalas e-mail tersebut, Handphone _nya_ kembali berbunyi.

'**Teme call'**

Sambil mulai berdiri, Naruto buru-buru mengangkat telpon dari _Leader_nya –Sasuke Uchiha-.

'_Ya Teme, ada apa? Aku baru saja ingin membalas emailmu. Mengapa kau sudah langsung telpon? Huh.. tidak sabaran sekali kau ini teme…'_ Ucap Naruto pada si penelpon tak ada hentinya.

'_Naruto?'_ terdengar suara seorang wanita di seberang sana.

'_Lho? Kok bukan suara Teme? Ini siapa ya?'_

'_Ini aku Sakura, cepat kemari! Ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan'_

'_Ya.. Sebentar lagi ya Saku, Aku sedang istirahat di taman. Mungkin sekitar setengah jam lagi Aku baru tiba.'_ Ucap Naruto dengan suara yang –dibuat- lemah.

'_Aku tidak perduli kau berada di mana Dobe! Kau harus tiba 10 menit lagi!.'_ –tut!tut!tut!—sekarang yang terdengar adalah suara sasuke yang sedang emosi.. Telpon pun dimatikan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto.

_Huh.. selalu saja begitu, Perintah ini dan itu sesuka hati_.

Bukannya bergegas, Naruto malah kembali duduk, Tangan kirinya menyentuh sesuatu.

"Wah.. Buku apa ini? Kenapa warna sampulnya norak sekali."

Ucap naruto sambil memegang buku yang tidak sengaja tersentuh olehnya. Buku dengan sampul berwarna Abstrak dan sedikit kusam. "Buku siapa ya ini?" Ucapnya lagi sambil melihat sekitar, "Tidak ada orang sama sekali disini." Keadaan Taman saat itu sangat sepi, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto mulai membuka buku tersebut.

.

.

.

"Hei Naruto.. Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Terdengar suara Kiba dari arah belakang Naruto. Dengan buru-buru Naruto menyembunyikan buku yang tadi ditemukan olehnya.

"Aku tidak sedang melihat apa-apa kok Kiba… Suer deh Kib!" Ucap Naruto dengan suara sedikit ketakutan –Takut ketahuan membaca yang bukan miliknya 'mungkin'-.

"Masa?! Tapi Kau terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu Naru, Coba sini aku lihat!" ucap Kiba sambil merebut 'sesuatu' yang sedari tadi disembunyikan Naruto.

"Tidak kok… Ini bukan apa-apa…"

"Waahh… jangan-jangan itu buku 'Mesum' ya Naru?"

"Bu…bukan kok. Ini buku… emm… Aku tidak tau ini buku apa." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan buku yang tadi Ia sembunyikan.

"Coba sini aku lihat!" Ucap Kiba sambil berusaha merebut buku yang dipegang Naruto.

"Jangan Kiba…" ucap Naruto sambil berusaha menjauhkan Kiba dari buku itu. Dan… 'HAP!' buku itu pun berpindah ke tangan Kiba. Kiba mulai membalik-balik buku yang menurutnya 'sangat' menarik karena warna buku yang terlalu mencolok, Dia mulai membaca Judul buku itu,

"Apa-apaan Judul buku ini huh… '**BUKAN untuk Kamu yang Sehat! JANGAN dibuka jika kamu masih waras**', Judul buku ini seperti menyindir…bahwa yang membaca buku ini hanya orang-orang yang 'Tidak Waras'. Lalu untuk apa buku ini dibuat jika tidak boleh dibaca?" Ucap kiba sambil bertanya pada Naruto—Atau mungkin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri—.

"Ya… mungkin buku ini dibuat untuk orang-orang yang tidak waras. Lagi pula Kita inikan 'waras' jadi tidak perlu membuka buku ini." Ucap Naruto sambil membaca ulang buku yang sekarang berada di tangan Kiba. Padahal buku itu Naruto duluan yang menemukan, tapi Dia tidak memperhatikan apa judul buku itu.

_Untung tadi tidak ada yang melihat saat aku membuka 'sedikit' buku ini._

Bukannya diabaikan dan dibuang, buku bersampul dan berjudul 'aneh' itu malah membuat Kiba semakin penasaran.

"Naru, bagaimana kalau kita buka saja buku ini? Aku jadi penasaran apa isi buku ini."

" Engg.. Tapi kan, dibuku itu…"

"Ayolah Naru, hanya membaca lembar pertamanya saja kok."

"Begini saja, tadi Sasuke sempat mengirim email bahkan menelponku untuk berkumpul di Markas, bagaimana kalau Kita membaca buku ini bersama yang lainnya saja?" Ucap Naruto sedikit member saran. Sebenarnya Dia juga penasaran apa Isi buku tersebut, tapi karena takut buku itu ada 'apa-apa'nya jadi Naruto menyarankan membaca buku bersama yang lain.

"Baiklah, lagi pula Kita juga sudah terlambat. Kalau begitu biar Aku saja yang membawa buku ini." Ucap Kiba sambil memasukkan buku 'itu' ke dalam tasnya.

.

.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan ke arah parkiran dan mengendarai kendaraan masing-masing menuju Markas yang seharusnya sudah 10 menit lalu mereka datangi…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be cooooooo...**

**Yeaaayyy…**

**Akhirnya dengan segala perjuangan dan peluh yang berserakan –dikira sampah kali yak— Fict pertamaku selesai juga… Walau sedikit kecewa karena ngetik panjang jadinya cuma segini... Tapi tetep SEMANGAT! *Smile. **

***Buat para Senpai dan Senior Author di Fanfiction ini, aku mohon kirimkan kritik dan emm Flam juga gapapa… Aku akan terima dengan senang hati. **

**-Pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yang meninggalkan 'JEJAK' –Review maksudku—**

**Sampai bertemu di Chap selanjutnya yaaa...**

**Bye: o.O Rambu**


	2. Chapter 2

Tidak terlalu yakin banyak yang minat, tapi sayaa akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar apa yang saya tulis mampu mengundang minat reader...

#No Plagiat... Kecuali tokoh yang sayaa pakai... Sisanya MURNI dari imajinasi. Jadi kalo ada yang sama, 'mungkin' hanya kebetulan belaka…

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto -**_**sensei**_

"Percakapan"

_Pembicaraan dalam hati_

_**Isi dari buku**_

_**First Fic o.O Rambu Present…**_

**Chapter 2: 'Lembar Pertama…'**

"Yo… Maaf ya aku dan Kiba baru sampai. Ayo kita mulai rapatnya!" Naruto dengan santainya berucap sambil berjalan ke arah ruang rapat.

"Apa-apaan kau ini Naruto! Bahkan kami sudah menyelesaikan pembicaraan sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Kau ini kemana saja sih Naruto, Kiba?" ucap Ino dengan nada sedikit menahan emosi.

"Begini-begini… Sebenarnya tadi aku berniat tepat waktu, tapi saat aku melewati Taman Kota… aku melihat Naruto di salah satu bangku, jadi aku menghampiri dia… Berniat untuk berangkat bersama… tapi…"

"Tapi apa? Kalian melihat wanita cantik dan melupakan janji kalian!?" kata-kata Kiba terpotong begitu saja oleh Sakura yang terlihat kesal -sambil sesekali mengepalkan jarinya. Bagaimana tidak, harusnya dua 'Makhluk' di hadapannya sudah tiba dari tadi dan mengikuti rapat. Tapi yang terjadi Kiba dan Naruto malah datang terlambat, dan dengan santainya mengajak mereka yang ada di ruangan untuk memulai rapat.

'_Benar-benar deh dua orang itu… Sama-sama bikin naik darah' _batin orang-orang yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Bukan begitu Sakura… Bahkan ini lebih berharga dari melihat wanita cantik!" Ucap Kiba sambil mengambil buku yang tadi ditemukan oleh Naruto. "Lihat! Aku mendapat buku bagus…" '_Walau aku belum tau isinya seperti apa' _lanjut kiba dalam hati.

Semua memandang buku bersampul _Abstrak_ dan sedikit kusam _'Apanya yang bagus? Bahkan buku itu layaknya ada di tempat sampah.' _Batin beberapa orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kiba –lagi kepada yang lain, sambil mulai memperhatikan siapa saja yang ada di ruangan itu '_Tumben hampir semua anggota __**Shinobi Club**__ hadir. Biasanya hanya aku, Naruto, __**Sakura**__, __**Ino**__, Sasuke, Shika, dan Lee saja… Tapi sekarang Chouji, __**Hinata**__, Neji, __**Karin**__, Kabuto, __**Temari-nee**__, Gaara, __**Tenten**__, wahh.. bahkan Itachi, Deidara,Sasori, dan Pein Senpai juga ada… Ada apa ya sebenarnya?' _

"Aku tidak menerima alasan apapun! Karena kalian terlambat, aku minta kalian melakukan hukuman yang sudah kita sepakati bersama. Cepat!" ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan _deathglare _gratis untuk Naruto dan Kiba.

'Gluk' Kiba dan Naruto sama-sama menelan _saliva_ dengan susah payah –seperti ada batu yang ditelan-.

"Baiklah…" sahutan bernada pasrah terdengar dari dua tersangka kita.

Mereka –Kiba dan Naruto—mulai membuka baju dan celana yang mereka kenakan. Yep! Hukumannya adalah menanggalkan satu pakaian—Baju satu, Celana satu- yang mereka kenakan. Awalnya peraturan ini dibuat karena yang sering telat itu para wanita –dasar emang yang pria berotak me'ehem'sum-, dan semenjak peraturan ini dibuat tidak ada lagi yang telat –terkecuali saat ini-.

"Pantas saja kau mau disuruh lepas pakaian, ternyata kau pakai celana pendek toh…" Chouji menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sedikit kecewa karena Naruto pakai celana pendek. Eiitss… Jangan salah faham dulu, Chouji bukan 'Gay' kok. Hanya saja, dia selalu senang jika Naruto dapat hukuman… Naruto kan pelupa, kadang Naru lupa 'memakai' celana pendek… Jadi setiap kali Naru kena hukum yaa… Naru hanya akan mengenakan celana dalam saja. **Poor Chouji**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kami pulang duluan ya Sasuke, sepertinya sudah sore… Aku tidak ingin dimarahi _Tousan_ karena pulang disaat hari sudah mulai gelap." Ucap Sasori meminta izin dan persetujuan untuk dirinya, Gaara, dan Temari.

"Ah... Jangan pulang dulu dong Saso_-nii... _Aku kan ingin menunjukkan sesuatu… Iyakan Kiba?" Naruto melarang kepergian Sasori dan adik-adik –sepupu-nya.

"Memang apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan _Dobe_? Kalau itu sesuatu yang tidak penting sebaiknya kita bubaran saja." karena Sasuke adalah _Leader, _jadi dia berhak menentukan keputusan.

Naruto yang bingung mau menjawab apa –karena dia bingung hal ini 'Penting' atau tidak—mulai melirik ke arah Kiba, seolah meminta bantuan mengenai jawaban yang harus dia berikan. Kiba yang ditatap Naruto malah memperlihatkan pandangan tak mengerti seolah bertanya '_Kau itu kenapa sih Naru?_' –oohhh… malangnya Naruto-.

"emm..engg begini saja _Teme_, aku perlihatkan dulu pada kalian apa yang aku sebut 'Penting', setelah itu tinggal kaliannya saja yang menentukan bahwa hal ini penting atau tidak… Bagaimana?" Wah... entah dari mana kata-kata itu bisa tersusun rapih dalam kalimat yang Naruto utarakan.

"Ini… Coba Kalian lihat ini." sambil memberikan buku yang sebelumnya diletakkan di atas meja kepada Sasuke.

" Aku tak sengaja menemukannya di Taman, awalnya aku mengira ada seseorang yang terburu-buru sehingga melupakan buku_nya _ini. Tapi setelah ku ingat-ingat, saat pertama kali aku duduk di bangku itu, tidak ada buku sama sekali… Jadi Aku bawa saja buku itu ke 'Markas'." Cerita Naruto panjang lebar.

"Lalu apa hubungannya buku itu dengan kami yang tidak boleh pulang?" Tanya Sasori yang masih bingung… Kenapa dia ditahan. Sedangkan kalau Naruto ingin membaca buku itu Naruto hanya tinggal membuka dan mulai membaca.

"Begini teman-teman, sebenarnya tadi aku ingin membuka dan membaca buku itu… Namun, setelah melihat judulnya '**BUKAN untuk Kamu yang Sehat! JANGAN dibuka jika kamu masih waras**' Aku jadi mengurungkan niatku untuk membaca seorang diri." kini Kiba yang baru saja 'Tersambung' mulai menjelaskan maksudnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji mulai membolak balik buku yang Sasuke berikan padanya, seolah meminta pendapat tentang buku itu.

"Sebaiknya kita melakukan undian saja agar tahu siapa orang yang berhak membaca buku ini pertama kali. Bagaimana?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari Lee.

"Baiklah, dan untuk urusan undian biar para wanita saja yang membuatnya…"

_**skipTime**_**: Setelah kertas undian selesai dibuat**

"Wah… Mari kita kocok undiannya…" Tenten mendapat kesempatan mengocok undiannya. 'fluph' satu gulungan keluar dari wadah undian. **'Lee' **itulah nama yang tertera pada kertas pertama.

"Baiklah Lee, karena kau yang mendapat giliran pertama. Silahkan buka dan baca buku itu dengan suara yang keras tentu saja." ucap Kabuto sambil menyerahkan buku itu.

"Yosh… Baiklah, mari kita mulai membaca buku ini! Ahh… Sebaiknya kalian merapat agar suaraku terdengar."

Dengan sedikit berdebar, Lee mulai membuka buku itu perlahan…

'Srek' terdengar bunyi kertas yang dibuka…

**Semua bermula dari lembar pertama ini… Berterimakasihlah karena kamu mendapat giliran pertama untuk membaca buku ini. **

'**Daftar Petunjuk Penggunaan' **

'_Seperti Handphone baru saja ada tutorialnya segala' _Batin semua yang ada di ruangan itu –kompak— . _'Merepotkan!' _(Author: Tentu kalian tau itu suara siapa.)

***Warning: Ikuti petunjuk, maka kau akan selamat selama kau membaca buku ini hingga lembar terakhir kau membaca.**

**1. Menjauhlah dari keramaian apapun… Usahakan kau membaca dengan tenang**

**Note: Jika bersama dengan teman, jangan biarkan temanmu melakukan hal apapun.**

'JEDUG' "Aww… Aduh keningku sakit!" ucap Naruto sambil mengusap keningnya yang terkatuk meja karena dia mulai mengantuk.

"Hey… baru saja Lee membaca agar kita tenang, tapi kau malah membuat kegaduhan Naruto." Kali ini Sakura yang bersuara, menurutnya tidak ada salahnya kan, kalau kita mengikuti aturan pada buku itu.

"Tapi aku kan tidak sengaja Sakura_-chan…_" Sanggah Naruto.

"Tapi tetap saja kau berisik!" Ucap Sakura –lagi—. Dan mereka berdua pun –NaruSaku—malah jadi berdebat ini dan itu. Jadilah ruangan ini begitu ramai… Perlu kalian tau Sakura dan Naruto –Plus Ino sebenarnya—dikenal sebagai anggota yang _PALING_ berisik tentu saja. Ruangan menjadi gaduh seperti pasar.

"DIAM !" Satu kata plus _deathglare_ dari satu orang yang sangat di segani –Sasuke- dan ruangan kembali tenang. "Lanjutkanlah Lee!" –perintah Sasuke-.

**2. Jika kamu membaca bersama teman-temanmu, Berkumpulah di ruangan yang luas dan nyaman.**

"Yaa… Kita sudah berada di ruangan terluas dari Markas ini, jadi kita sudah mengikuti petunjuk kedua." Ucap Deidara.

**3. Jumlah kalian adalah 21 orang, 6 orang di antara kalian adalah wanita. Jumlah TIDAK akan berkurang. Jika bertambah, maka jumlah orang yang baru DATANG akan sama dengan jumlah yang PERGI…**

"Heh…Tapi jumlah kita hanya 19 orang." Lee memotong bacaannya demi menghitung jumlah penghuni ruangan ini.

"Coba kau hitung ulang Lee! Yang lain juga mulai menghitung!" perintah Sasuke.

"Ju-jumlaahnya memang hanya 19 kok Sasuke _-san_." Terdengar suara merdu Hinata, yang lain hanya mangguk meng'Iya'kan.

"Mungkin buku ini hanya mengada-ada." Gaara beucap dengan nada sedikit –Ingat Lho, hanya _Sedikit_—meremehkan.

.

'TingNongTingNong' terdengar suara bel rumah yang dibunyikan.

"Emm… Biar aku saja yang membuka pintunya." Tawar Tenten sambil langsung berjalan ke arah pintu.

.

"Waahh… Kakashi_-sensei _dan Iruka_-sensei_, ada apa ya _sensei_?"

"Apa Itachi dan Deidara ada?" tanya Kakashi _sensei_ pada Tenten.

"Oh ada, silahkan masuk _sensei_." Tenten mempersilahkan kedua _sensei_nya masuk –ada Iruka _sensei _juga di sana.

.

"Eh… Tunggu dulu ternyata ada lanjutannya…" Ucap Lee sedikit keras.

"Coba baca ulang Lee." Terdengar nada penasaran dari Sasori.

**3. Jumlah kalian adalah 21 orang, 6 orang di antara kalian adalah wanita. Jumlah TIDAK akan berkurang. Jika bertambah, maka jumlah orang yang baru DATANG akan sama dengan jumlah yang PERGI.**

**-Sebelumnya kalian hanya akan berjumlah 19… namun karena kehadiran Dua orang yang sangat kalian hormati, jumlah kalian akan pas 21 orang.**

"Heh, kenapa aku tidak sadar kalau ada lanjutannya?" Ucap Lee dengan pelan –terkesan bergumam-.

"Huh... Kenapa bisa pas begitu sih?" ucap Kiba,sambil menunjuk ke arah Kakashi _sensei _dan Iruka _sensei _yang baru memasuki ruangan. "Aku rasa buku ini buku ramalan masa depan…" lanjut Kiba –lagi- seolah menjelaskan kenapa isi buku sama dengan kenyataan.

.

.

"Woaahhh… Benar juga, ternyata ada tambahan dua orang, Baiklah… aku lanjutkan membaca petunjuknya…" ucap Lee dengan semangat membara…

**4. Yang sudah masuk…**

"Hei Lee, kalau sedang membaca jangan sampai terpotong seperti tadi…" Naruto berucap pada Lee seolah menggurui.

"Ya… baiklah Naruto…" Lee sedikit kesal pada Naruto, jelas-jelas tadi di berhenti membaca karena menghitung jumlah orang yang ada di ruangan ini.

.

.

"Baik, terima kasih ya karena _sensei _sudah mau datang dan memberi tahu hal ini pada kami…" Ucap Itachi seraya berdiri –karena Kakashi _sensei_ juga bangun dari duduknya-.

"Ya… sama-sama Itachi, baiklah kami pamit dulu. Anak-anak… aku dan Iruka pamit pulang dulu…" Ucap Kakashi sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Ya _sensei_, Hati-hati di jalan ya sensei." Lee dan yang lainnya menjawab dengan serempak.

.

.

'Cklekcklekclek' Suara gagang pintu yang tidak bisa terbuka. Seakan terkunci dan tak mampu terbuka. "Emm... Apa salah satu di antara kalian ada yang mengunci pintunya?" tanya Kakashi.

Seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu saling berpandangan kemudian mereka menggeleng serempak seolah meyakinkan bahwa mereka memang tidak ada yang mengunci pintu.

"Tidak Sensei, Kami dari tadi ada di sini sambil mendengarkan Lee berbicara… Lagipula Markas ini tidak pernah dikunci jika ada yang menempati. Karena, yang memegang kuncinya hanya Sasuke –Orang yang paling sering mendekam di Markas—." Ucap Neji panjang lebar.

"Iya sensei, Ini kuncinya ada padaku…" Sasuke menunjukkan kunci Markas.

"Tapi pintu ini tidak dapat terbuka." Ucap Iruka _sensei._ Sedangkan Kakashi _sensei _hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sambil tetap mencoba membuka pintu.

"Sini biar aku bukakan pintunya…" Naruto bangun dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan ke arah pintu. 'Cklekcklekclek' lagi-lagi pintu tidak dapat terbuka "Kakashi sensei benar _Teme_, pintu ini sepertinya terkunci."

Sasuke kemudian menghampiri Naruto yang saat ini berada di depan pintu, kemudian Sasuke memasukkan kunci dan mencoba membuka 'Cklekcklek'

"Pintunya tidak terkunci kok, nih baru terkunci." Terlihat gerakan Sasuke sambil menunjukkan kegiatan bahwa dia sedang membuka kunci.

.

.

"Hey… Dengarkan ini!" semua mata mulai kembali memperhatikan Lee, "**4. Yang sudah masuk tidak akan bisa keluar! Kalian yang ada di ruangan ini akan tetap di sini hingga buku ini selesai di baca.**' Sepertinya buku ini benar-benar ajaib." ucap Lee sambil menunjuk bagian yang tadi ia baca di buku.

_Lalu bagaimana dengan aku dan Iruka? Apa artinya aku terjebak bersama anak-anak ini? _Kakashi _sensei _bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf _sensei, _sepertinya _sensei_ akan tetap di sini sampai buku ini selesai kami baca." Kali ini perkataan Deidara memecah kesunyian.

"Memang buku apa yang sedang kalian baca? Dan apa hubungannya buku itu dengan kepulangan kami?" tanya Kakashi _sensei_.

"Buku ini buku misterius _sensei_, yang kami juga tidak tau buku apa ini." ucap Lee sambil memperlihatkan buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Hubungan _sensei_ dengan buku itu karena… Jumlah orang yang ada di ruangan ini harus 21 orang. Dan kita tidak bisa kemana-mana sebelum buku ini selesai dibaca." Shikamaru menjelaskan dengan singkat,sambil menepuk-nepuk sofa dan mempersilahkan _sensei_nya untuk bergabung "Lebih baik _Sensei _ duduk di sofa dan ikut mendengarkkan apa yang Lee bacakan."

"Baiklah kalau memang begitu, ayo Iruka kita duduk saja… Tidak ada salahnya kan berkumpul bersama anak-anak muda ini?" Ucap Kakashi sambil berjalan ke arah sofa dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Naruto diikuti oleh Iruka di samping Kakashi.

"Yosh… Semua ku minta tenang, kalau bisa hingga peraturan ini selesai di baca. Bagaimana?" Ucap Lee sambil memulai membaca buku tersebut.

**5. Duduklah berpasang-pasangan. Kecuali kamu yang mendapat giliran membaca buku ini.**

**-Laki-laki dan perempuan , atau sesamanya.**

"Mulailah duduk berdampingan." ucap Sasuke.

.

.

**Mulai berpindah dan duduk berpasangan**

_Naruto-Kiba_

"Aku bersama denganmu saja ya Kiba?"

"…" Tidak ada jawaban dari Kiba. Walau begitu Naruto tetap pindah dan duduk di samping Kiba.

_Kakashi-Iruka sensei_

"Kau bersamaku saja Iruka!" minta… Ah, perintah Kakashi _sensei_…

_Sasuke-Neji-Tenten-Hinata-Ino-Sakura_

" _Forehead,_ kau bersama denganku saja ya ya?" minta Ino pada Sakura.

"Tidak _pig_! Aku ingin berpasangan dengan Sasuke saja. Tidak apa-apa kan Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura keukeuh sambil menarik-narik bangku di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bergumam 'Hn', namun tak lama setelah ini Sasuke berucap "Sebaiknya kau dengan Ino saja Sakura, aku sudah dengan Shika."

"Maaf Sasuke, aku sudah dengan Chouji…" Ucap Shika sambil memperlihatkan bahwa ia duduk di samping Chouji.

.

.

"Hinata-_chan_ aku duduk denganmu ya?" Ucap Tenten.

"…" Hinata tidak menjawab, dia hanya melirik sekilas pada Neji seolah meminta persetujuan.

"Maaf Tenten, tapi Hinata-_sama_ sudah denganku…" Ucap Neji sambil menarik Hinata yang terlihat pasrah saja.

'_Huh dasar Brother Complex…'_ Ucap yang lain dalam hati.

"Kau bersama denganku saja Ten." Ucap Temari sambil melihat kearah Tenten.

"Baiklah Temari, aku atau kau yang pindah?" Tanya Tenten karena bangku di sebelahnya juga kosong.

"Biar aku saja yang ke situ…"

.

.

Di lain sisi, Pein sudah duduk dengan tenang berdampingan dengan Itachi.

Deidara dengan Sasori –walau sebenarnya Dei ingin duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruto-.

Di sudut lain, Karin tak berpindah kemana pun karena Kabuto dengan setia duduk di sebelahnya –Mereka sepasang kekasih-.

.

Hanya tinggal Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Gaara saja yang belum berpasangan.

"Kau bersamaku saja Gaara." Ucap Sasuke.

Mau tidak mau akhirnya Sakura –terpaksa—duduk dengan Ino.

_Huh… padahal aku ingin sekali bersama Sasuke-kun. _Terdengar suara sakura dalam hati –Kalo dalam hati kok bisa kedengeran ya?-.

.

.

"Apa semuanya sudah berpasangan?" Tanya Lee yang sedikit miris meratapi nasibnya yang hanya sendiri –Buku tidak termasuk tentunya-.

Tidak ada suara, yang lainnya hanya mengangguk serempak. Sasuke kemudian memberi kode agar Lee melanjutkan membaca.

**6. Jika nomor 5 sudah dilakukan, Berhadap-hadapanlah dengan '**_**pasangan' **_**kalian… dan Sapalah dengan senyum yang merekah … **

Lee memberi jeda dari buku yang ia baca, kemudian menoleh ke arah teman-temannya seolah meminta mereka melakukan hal yang diminta buku.

"Haaai… " Ucap orang-orang yang ada di ruangan ini. Jika kalian memperhatikan lebih jauh, kalian akan melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sulit sekali tersenyum pada Gaara.

'**Lakukanlah lagi…' **ucap Lee, namun mendapat _deathglare _dari Sasuke.

"A… Aku hanya membaca buku ini kok, 'Ucap Lee takut-takut' jadi kalian jangan memandangku seperti itu…" Ucap Lee pada yang lain –yang sebenarnya ditunjukkan untuk Sasuke- "Biar aku baca ulang agar kalian tidak salah faham."

**6. Jika nomor 5 sudah dilakukan, Berhadap-hadapanlah dengan '**_**pasangan' **_**kalian… dan Sapalah dengan senyum yang merekah …**

**- Lakukan lagi… lalu genggam tangan pasangan kalian dan kecuplah –bergantian—.**

"Aku tidak mau melakukan itu!" Ucap Sasuke, bagaimana mungkin seorang Sasuke mengecup tangan Gaara dan mendapat balasan kecupan –walau hanya di tangan—

"Aku sih terserah kalian 'Ucap Lee', aku kan hanya membaca buku ini. Dan di bawah nomor 6 ini juga terdapat note, '**Note: Jika kalian tidak mau melakukannya maka terima dan gunakan saja hadiah yang akan datang**' jika kalian mau dapat 'hadiah'. Aku rasa kalian tidak perlu melakukan hal itu (baca: mengecup tangan pasangan)."

Lee mulai memperhatikan teman-temannya yang dengan terpaksa mengecup tangan pasangan mereka.

**Kakashi—Iruka**

"Maaf ya Iruka, aku hanya tak ingin mendapat masalah. Sudah cukup dengan kita terkunci disini, aku tidak ingin ada hal lain lagi…"

**Naruto—Kiba**

"Kiba… Tak apa-apakan? Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak mau sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi…" ucap Naruto kemudian mengecup tangan Kiba dan dibalas kecup oleh Kiba tanpa suara.

**Hinata—Neji**

"Maaf Hinata-_sama_…" Ucap neji sambil mengecup tangan Hinata yang kemudian dibalas Hinata.

'_Maaf! Maaf! Padahal sebenarnya senang. Dasar!' _terdengar kata hati seseorang.

**Temari—Tenten**

Mereka sih santai saja, toh hanya ditangan.

**Chouji—Shika**

"Merepotkan… Mana tanganmu Chouji?" ucap Shika sambil menarik tangan Chouji kemudian mengecupnya.

**Sakura—Ino**

"Kesinikan tanganmu _Pig,_ aku ingin ini cepat selesai."

**Pein—Itachi**

"Baiklah Itachi… Aku akan menurut jika kau duluan yang mengecup tanganku!" ucap Pein sambil mengangkat tangannya kea rah wajah Itachi 'Cih' hanya itu yang terdengar dari Itachi –namun ia tetap yang memulai mengecup tangan Pein.

**Saso—Dei**

'Cupcup' tanpa basa basi

**Kabuto—Karin**

Kalau pasangan yang ini justru menikmati sesi kecup-mengecup ini.

**Sasuke-Garaa**

"Cih, aku tidak mau!" Sasuke berdecih sambil memalingkan muka. Sudah cukup dia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, tapi untuk mengecup tangan Gaara? Oh! Jangan harap. Mau ditaruh mana kehormatannya sebagai _Uchiha_.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau, tapi biarkan aku tetap mengecup tanganmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa." Ucap Gaara, yang dengan kilat mengecup tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat cuek, dia tidak memperdulikan 'hadiah' apa yang dimaksud buku itu.

.

.

'TingNongTingNong' terdengar bunyi bel.

"Siapa sih yang bertamu? Lagi pula memang kita bisa membuka pintunya apa?" ucap Ino pada yang lain sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

'Cklek' _lho pintunya bisa dibuka?! _Ucap Ino dalam hati sambil membuka pintu dan melihat ke arah luar. _Hemm… tidak ada siapa-siapa…_ 'Duk' suara benda yang tidak sengaja ditendang Ino.

Sebuah kotak kado berwarna biru bertuliskan **To: Sasuke Uchiha**, Ino mengambilnya dan menutup pintu kembali.

.

.

"Bukankah pintunya tidak dapat dibuka?" Tanya Pein saat melihat Ino kembali sambil membawa kotak kado.

"Bisa kok, ini buktinya aku mengambil kado ini dari depan pintu." Dengan cueknya Ino berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan memberikan kotak kado tsb.

Bukannya mengambil kado yang diberikan Ino, Sasuke justru berjalan ke arah pintu 'cklekcklek' _Hah.. apa-apan ini! _ Ucap Sasuke yang tidak dapat membuka pintu.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi pada adiknya yang terlihat sedang termenung.

"Tadi Ino bilang bahwa pintunya bisa dibuka, tapi setelah aku coba pintu ini tetap terkunci…" kali ini Sasuke berbicara dengan nada bingung.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita kembali saja. Aku ingin melihat kau dapat hadiah apa." Ucap itachi sambil menggiring Sasuke untuk kembali ke ruangan tempat yang lain berkumpul.

"Hei _Teme, _bukalah kado itu 'sambil menunjuk kado yang ada di atas meja', aku ingin tau isinya apa?"

"Hn baiklah." Sasuke membuka kotak kado tersebut. Mengambil kertas yang ada pada kado tersebut dan membaca isinya dengan suara agak keras.

**To: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Gunakanlah hadiah ini sampai peraturan pada buku selesai dibacakan. Jika kau menolak memakai hadiah ini, aka nada hadiah-hadiah lain yang akan datang.**

Ternyata selain kertas, di kotak tersebut juga ada plastik yang Sasuke duga adalah hadiahnya. Dan ketika membuka plastik itu, bukannya memakai hadiahnya Sasuke malah membuang plastik tersebut.

**Tbc…**

Bersambung di sini dulu yaa …

Chap kedua ini sudah sayaa usahakan sepanjang yang sayaa bisa, maaf juga kalo masih pada bingung sama jalan cerita chapter ini… soalnya kalo diibaratkan tangga chapter dua ini baru pijakan pertama…

Makasih juga buat **Nimarmine **_**senpai **_dan **Suuki Araku**_**senpai**_** … **karena sudah mau mampir dan mereview fict sayaa yang abal ini…

Terima kasih … Sampai bertemu di Chapter selanjutnya…

***Buat para Senpai dan Senior Author, dan Reader sekalian , aku mohon kirimkan kritik dan emm Flam juga gapapa… Aku akan terima dengan senang hati. **

**-Pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yang meninggalkan 'JEJAK' –Review maksudku—**

**Bye: o.O Rambu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: 'Seperti berimajinasi…'**

Tidak terlalu yakin banyak yang minat, tapi sayaa akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar apa yang saya tulis mampu mengundang minat reader...

#No Plagiat... Kecuali tokoh yang sayaa pakai... Sisanya MURNI dari imajinasi. Jadi kalo ada yang sama, 'mungkin' hanya kebetulan belaka…

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto –**_**sensei**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, Garing, Alur gaje, Typo(s), SANGAT perlu bimbingan.**_

"Percakapan"

'_Pembicaraan dalam hati'_

_**Isi dari buku**_

_**First Fic o.O Rambu Present…**_

…

**Chapter 3: 'Seperti berimajinasi…'**

"Lho Sasuke-_kun _kenapa hadiahnya dibuang?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengambil bungkusan yang tadi di buang Sasuke.

"Waahhh… ini lucu sekali…" ucap Sakura antusias. Terlihat sebuah bando berwarna merah motif garis-garis dengan hiasan pita berwarna merah muda di bagian bando tersebut.

'Heeeehh…' Sasuke menarik kemudian membuang nafas secara paksa.

'_Apa-apaan hadiah itu, kenapa harus Bando yang Girly begitu… Aku sih lebih memilih dapat bangkai atau apapun asal jangan benda menjijikan itu.' _Mukin begitu isi pikiran seorang Sasuke setelah mendapat 'hadiah' yang dimaksud dalam buku –Sebuah bando yang sekarang ada di tangan Sakura.

"Hahahahaha…" terdengar suara tawa Naruto dan Kiba. Sedangkan yang lain? Mereka hanya berusaha menahan tawa agar tidak mendapat 'hadiah' dari Sasuke.

"Sudahlah pakai saja Sasuke! Salah kau sendiri sih tidak mau mengecup tanganku…" ucap Gaara dengan nada mengejek sambil sesekali menyeringai.

"Betul –_un_. Kau akan terlihat manis jika memakai bando itu Sasuke-_Chan…_" kali ini Deidara yang mengambil suara. Sasuke memberikan _deathglare 'gratis' _pada Deidara yang hanya ditannggapi dengan cengiran.

"Ya sudah, jika Sasuke-_kun_ tidak mau memakainya… Ini buat ku saja ya?" Sakura berinisiatif memakai bando tersebut. Namun tak lama setelah bando itu dipakai oleh Sakura, bando itu lenyap entah kemana. "Lho?! Kok bandonya hilang?" ucap Temari yang keheranan dan yang lain juga memandang dengan wajah penuh tanya.

.

.

'TingNongTingNong' terdengar suara bel, lagi-lagi mereka mendapat tamu. Kali ini yang membuka pintu adalah Sasuke dan yang lain mengikuti Sasuke kea rah pintu 'Cklek' pintu terbuka perlahan. Sasuke mulai melihat sekeliling dan menemukan _paperbag _di depan pintu.

"Biarkan aku dan Iruka pulang!" ucap Kakashi sambil berjalan ke arah pintu, namun belum sempat Kakashi memegang gagang pintu 'BRUK' –pintu tertutup 'Cklekcklek' lagi-lagi pintu tidak dapat terbuka… _Rasanya seperti sedang dipermainkan '_ucap Kakashi dalam hati.

.

**To: Sasuke **_**again**_

**Aku harap kau mau memakai ini. Karena kalau tidak mau memakai ini, AKU AKAN MEMPERMALUKANMU LEBIH DARI INI!**

'Tich!' decih Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan isi _paperbag_. 'Taraaaaa' (mendadak ada suara orang tepuk tangan) kali ini bukan 'bando berpita' tapi sebuah _wig _panjang berwarna senada dengan rambut Sasuke.

"Aku rasa kali ini kau harus memakai _wig_ itu jika kau tidak ingin ada 'hadiah' yang lebih parah." Ucap Kakashi _sensei._

"Aku tetap tidak akan memakai 'hadiah' apapun!" ucap Sasuke sambil membuang _wig _tersebut ke tempat sampah yang ada di sudut ruangan.

"Terserah kau sajalah Sasuke, tapi jangan libatkan kami jika sesuatu hal buruk terjadi padamu!" ucap Gaara. "Lee, sebaiknya kau lanjutkan membaca petunjuknya. Kita tinggal saja urusan Sasuke." Perintah Gaara pada Lee yang langsung disetujui oleh yang lain.

.

.

"Yosh… baiklah…"

**7. Ikuti langkah pada buku ini dengan sepenuh hati. Jika kalian menentang maka akan datang 'keajaiban' pada diri kalian.**

**8. Lakukan hal ya…**

"Kita harus mengingat baik-baik hal ini…" _Deathglare , _hal itu yang justru diterima oleh Naruto karena dengan seenaknya memotong omongan Lee. "Hehehe… maaf 'sambil garuk belakang kepala' lanjutkanlah Lee." Ucap Naruto sambil membuat gerakan seolah-olah mengunci rapat-rapat mulutnya dan melempar kuncinya entah ke mana.

**8. Lakukan hal yang sama seperti awal kalian memilih orang untuk membaca lembar selanjutnya 'Undian'.**

**-Tidak ada yang boleh memdapat giliran sebanyak dua kali, Satu lembar Satu orang. Jangan coba CURANG atau kau akan mendapatkan AKIBATNYA.**

**.**

'Toktoktok' terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk. Kali ini tanpa banyak bicara Itachi berjalan ke arah pintu 'Cklek' pintu terbuka… Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar lima tahun berada di hadapan Itachi.

"_Celamat malam, jican…" _ucap anak kecil tersebut sambil memberikan senyuman dari mulut yang dihiasi dua gigi kelinci.

"Selamat malam dik… sedang apa malam-malam begini? Apa kamu mencari seseorang?" tanya Itachi ramah pada anak yang tingginya hanya mencapai pinggang Itachi. Anak laki-laki berambut jingga dengan pipi tembam berwarna merah dan bibir mungil yang menggemaskan.

.

**9. Jangan mencoba keluar dari Ruangan ini kecuali kalian terdesak. Jika kalian masih nekat! Maka Nyawa adalah bayarannya!**

"Hiiiii" ucap yang lain bergidik ngeri –kecuali Neji, Pein dan Gaara tentunya.

.

"_Begini jican… tadi ada Ajuma yang menitipkan ini kepadaku… kata ajuma itu, kotak ini buat Cuke-jican…" _ucap anak itu sambil memberikan sebuah kotak pada Itachi.

"Siapa nama mu anak manis?" tanya Itachi sebelum menerima kotak yang anak itu berikan.

"_Namaku Kulama ojican. Dan aku tidak manis!"_ ucap Kurama sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Itachi ingin mencubit pipi Kurama karena terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Oh baiklah kurama, kenalkan namaku Itachi… Kamu ingin bertemu Sasuke? 'Kurama menggeleng' Apa kotaknya jadi kau berikan? " Itachi memperkenalkan diri sambil bertanya pada kurama mengenai kotak yang tadi anak itu ingin berikan.

"_Uhh… Aku hampil lupa… Ini Tachi-JIcan, titip calam pada Cuke-jican ya!"_ ucap Kurama. Itachi masih memperhatikan kotak yang diberikan Kurama.

"Terima kasih ya…" ucap Itachi, namun Itachi terlihat bingung karena dia sudah tidak melihat sosok Kurama. '_Mungkin anak itu buru-buru' _ucap Itachi sambil berjalan ke arah ruang berkumpul_._

_._

_._

"sepertinya aku meninggalkan petunjuk selanjutnya..." ucap Itachi yang baru saja selesai dengan tamunya.

"Ah Itachi-nii, hanya pemberi tahu bahwa kita harus melakukan undian kalau mau baca lembar selanjutnya dan ancaman kalau kita nekat kabur dari tempat ini…" ucap Sakura.

"Itachi-san, kotak apa itu?" tanya Lee sambil menunjuk ke arah kotak yang sedang dibawa Itachi.

"Ah... tadi ada seorang anak yang memberikan ini, katanya untuk Sasuke-_chan_." Ucap Itachi sambil mengerling ke arah Sasuke.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sufix –_chan_! Sinikan kotaknya!" ucap Sasuke sambil mengangkat tangan –ingin merenut kotak tsb.

"Oh kamu menginginkan kotak ini? Aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu nanti kau buang lagi." Ucap Itachi. "Kalau kau memang mau, kau harus berjanji agar tidak membuang apapun isi kotak itu dan kau harus mau memakainya"

'tch' decak Sasuke dengan wajah seolah muak "Punya urusan apa kau hingga memintaku melakukan hal seperti itu!"  
"Heh, aku hanya tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu, kau harus berjanji dahulu!"

Semua orang memandang Sasuke seakan ingin tahu apa respon dari _Uchiha_ bungsu itu.  
"Mungkin Sasuke terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui kesalahannya. Ini hanya hal sepele tapi dia buat semakin rumit." Ucap Garaa sambil menyeringai memperlihatkan wajah merendahkan.

-Lagi-lagi semua orang memperhatikan Sasuke, kali ini bukan pandangan ingin tahu... melainkan pandangan merendahkan Seakan sudah tidak mempan dengan _deathglare_ yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Benar kata Gaara, harusnya kau bisa menerima kesalahan itu Sasuke." Kini Karin yang ambil suara _walau tidak ada yang berani menyalahi Uchiha_ lanjut Karin dalam hati.

Tanpa peringatan Sasuke merebut kotak yang ada pada Itachi, membukanya dengan cepat dan terkejut akan isi yang ada pada kotak tersebut -_sebuah kalung perak_- _mungkin menurut kalian itu hanya hal biasa, tapi kalung itu adalah kalung langka yang menjadi incaran para kolektor barang antik. _Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan kalung tersebut dan membaca Note yang ada pada kotak.

**To: Sasuke**

**-Aku tau kau sangat menginginkan ini... jadi pakailah.**

Sasuke terdiam saat selesai membaca Note tersebut kemudian ia memandangi Note dan kalung itu bergantian...

Kalung dengan bandul bundar berwarna merah dengan tiga koma di bagian tengahnya... Dan jika digerakkan kalung tersebut akan berubah warna menjadi biru langit – sebiru warna mata Naruto.

"Huaaa... Kalungnya bagus sekali Teme, apa aku boleh memegangnya?" ucap Naruto sambil memohon memperlihatkan _puppy eyes _kebanggaannya. Namun Sasuke tidak menghiraukan Naruto, ia hanya kembali melihat note dan kalung bergantian –bingung munkin.

"Itu kalung yang sangat langka! bahkan hanya ada 3 jenis dengan warna yang berbeda-beda... Jika kau tidak mau... untukku saja Sasuke" kali ini Shikamaru yang berucap, sama seperti yang lain. Shikamaru juga tertarik pada kalung langka tersebut.

_**Mangekyo Silver Necklace**_ adalah kalung yang dibuat khusus untuk anak kaisar kerajaan Konoha pada zaman dahulu. Menurut info yang didapat, Kalung tersebut di buat Khusus dan hanya ada tiga -sesuai dengan jumlah anak sang kaisar. Belakangan ini kalung tersebut dikabarkan akan di lelang. Namun sebelum waktu pelelangan tiba, kalung itu sudah raib dicuri.

Secara tak sadar Sasuke yang tertarik dengan kalung itu langsung memakai kalung tersebut. '_Tidak ada salahnya aku memakai hadiah ini… toh aku juga menyukai kalung ini.' _Ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

"Apa aku bisa melanjutkan ini? rasanya aku sudah ingin gantian..." ucap Lee kali ini dengan suara yang lemas dan muka yang jauh dari kata semangat.

"Ah maafkan kami Lee... karena asik memperhatikan Kalung itu kami jadi melupakannmu.  
"Iya tidak apa-apa kok…" _sudah biasa_ lanjut Lee dalam hati.  
Sambil mengembagkan senyum yang sedikit terpaksa Lee pun mulai melanjutkan Bacaannya.

**10. Dalam setiap lembar buku ini hanya boleh dibaca oleh satu orang, ada Games di beberapa bagian buku ini, ada rahasia yang harus kalian pecahkan dan akan ada hal yang membuat kalian...  
**kata-kata dalam buku berhenti begitu saja, tentu mereka bingung karena Lee tiba-tiba berhenti.

"L…llee kenapa berhenti membacanya?" tanya Hinata seakan mewakili yang lain.

"Aku tidak berhenti karena ingin membuat kalian penasaran. Hanya saja tulisan dibuku ini terpotong sampai kata** Kalian… **biar aku bacakan nomor selanjutnya saja." ucap Lee.

**11. Jangan mencoba melawan TAKDIR. Jika kalian merasa suatu hal baik maka lakukanlah tapi jika tidak maka berhentilah.**

**-Note: ** **Yakinlah pada apa yang kamu pilih karena hidupmu ada pada pilihanmu.**

**12. Jangan coba menghindar dari kesalahan atau masalah... terimalah 'hadiah' yang kami berikan.**

**13. Hadiah pertama adalah '**_**Mangekyo Silver Necklace'**_**. Kalung itu akan mulai bekerja Saat lembar kedua terbuka dan akan berhenti berpengaruh saat orang yg kamu cintai mendapat giliran membaca.**

"hah... apa maksudnya itu? berpengaruh apa?" tanya Kiba -tentu yang lainnya juga tidak tau dan haya mndelikkan bahu...

**+++Petunjuk selesai-atau akan ada lanjutannya+++ Mulailah mengundi**

**SELAMAT MENIKMATI**

Isi buku pada lembar pertama selesai dibacakan. Sesuai intruksi pada buku, mereka melakukan pengundian –lagi dan kali ini yang mendapat kesempatan adalah **'Sasori'**.

Sasori yang mendapat giliran, mulai berpindah untuk duduk di tempat Lee. Jadilah sekarang Deidara berpasangan dengan Lee.

'Srek' Lembar kedua mulai terbuka.

'**Permainan dimulai' **

Semua penghuni ruangan mulai saling pandang seakan ingin tahu apa maksud dari judul pada lembar kedua.

**Kau yang berhati lembut adalah kebalikan dari dirimu yang sekarang. Akan ada CINTA yang menolongmu… ini 'Hadiah' terimalah dengan lapang dada.**

Sebuah cahaya berpendar dari arah seseorang. Cahaya biru yang begitu menyilaukan…

'_Hah cahaya apa ini… mengapa begitu menyilaukan?' _Semua menanyakan hal ini dalam hati dan pikiran masing-masing sambil menghalau cahaya yang menyakiti penglihatan itu.

Cahaya tersebut tiba-tiba menghilang. Menyisakan sosok anak kecil dengan rambut _reaven_(Bener gak tulisannya?)dan bermata _onyx_. Semua orang memandang anak itu seolah bertanya _Itu anak siapa?_.

"Kyaa… ini anak siapa? Kenapa lucu sekali." Ucap Ino sambil mencubit anak kecil tersebut.

"Ini aku Cacuke. Tidak ucah belcikap balbal ceperti itu!" ucap sang anak sambil memberikan _deathglare _yang justru membuat wajahnya semakin imut.

"hah? Kau pasti bohong! Mana mungkin kamu Sasuke. Jelas-jelas Sasuke itu sudah dewasa, sedangkan kamu masih kecil." ucap Karin yang ikut menghampiri Sasuke.

"grr… aku Cacuke! Lho kok cualaku cepelti ini?" Sasuke kecil bertanya pada orang-orang yang berada di sana.

"Kalau kau memang Sasu _teme_ lalu apa buktinya?" tanya Naruto sambil mencubit dengan gemas kedua pipi Sasuke kecil.

"Heh… Dobe _baka! _Aku memiliki tanda lahil di bagian kili pundakku, dan hanya kau yang pelnah melihatnya…" ujar Sasuke kecil dengan nada 'Khas Sasuke'.

"Iya itu memang benar, tapi bisa saja kau menguntit aku dan _teme _saat kami bermain, lagi pula kau tidak menunjukkan tanda itu… siapa tau ternyata kau berbohong!" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang keras. '_sangat tidak cocok untuk diucapkan kepada anak kecil' _gumam yang lain.

"Aku memang benal punya kok… tapi aku tidak mau menunjukkannya pada kalian!" ucap Sasuke disertai semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi tembamnya.

"Huh… mana ada maling yang mengaku! Kembalikan _teme _ padaku!" dengan kasar Nruto menarik Sasuke kecil.

"Aku ini Cacuke! Selain tanda lahil, aku ini anak bungsu dali kelualga Uchiha. Kakakku belnama Itachi…"

"Aku rasa dia bukan Sasuke, karena Sasuke yang asli tidak pernah mau mengakui aku sebagai kakaknya…" kali ini Itachi yang ambil suara.

"Tapi dia mirip dengan Sasuke-_kun_ kok. Aku yakin kalau anak ini memang Sasuke." Ucapan wanita satu ini seolah membawa angin baik untuk Sasuke yang hanya bisa diam –Sakura-. "Hei adik manis, jika kau memang benar Sasuke Uchiha -_**Leader**__** Shinobi Club**_ berikan kami bukti lain,yang dapat terlihat dan terjamin kebenarannya." Ucapan Kakashi _sensei _membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam.

"Baiklah, aku punya catu lagi bukti… Itachi –_nii_ memiliki tanda lahil di bagian paha cebelah dalam (di mana tuh ya? Rambu bingung ngejelasinnya) tanda itu belbentuk kelopak bunga cakula. Kalau kalian tidak pelcaya kalian bica melihatnya langsung." Sasuke menyeringai seolah berkata '_rasakan itu Itachi!'_

"Apakah itu benar Tachi –_kun?_" Deidara bertanya dengan tatapan lapar seolah ingin tahu hal itu benar atau tidak. Sedangkan para wanita hanya menunduk malu.

"Apa-apaan ini! Aku tidak memiliki tanda seperti itu!" Itachi berusaha mengelak. Tapi apa mau dikata 9 banding satu… Itachi dikeroyok masa! Iruka _sensei_ dan Lee kompak memegang tangan Itachi, tapi hal tersebut masih belum cukup. Kali ini yang memegang tangan Itachi bertambah jadi empat orang, Iruka _sensei_, Lee, Kiba, dan Kabuto. Kakashi _sensei_ juga tidak mau ketinggalan ia menahan bagian kepala Itachi. Chouji di bagian perut, Naruto dan Pein bagian kaki dan Deidarlah yang mengesekusi. '_Oh matilah aku! Bagian itu adalah bagian paling sensitif. Bagaimana cara agar aku dapat lepas dari mereka?' _ucap Itachi dalam hati.

"Bersiaplah Tachi –_kun! _Aku harap kau bersedia melakukan ini." Seringai setan mulai dikeluarkan Deidara. Itachi sudah berada dalam posisi _Skak Mat. _Deidara mulai berusaha melepas celana Itachi, namun GAGAL. Naruto yang hanya menonton akhirnya berinisiatif mengambil gunting dan menyerahkan gunting itu pada Deidara.

"Tidaaaakk!" teriak Itachi dengan _OOC_nya. "Sasuke lakukan sesuatu! Aku percaya tubuh kecil itu adalah kau! Cepat bantu aku _baka._" Dengan pandangan memohon Itachi meminta Sasuke membantu dirinya. "Maaf kakak, tadi kau yang tidak pelcaya. Jadi jangan calahkan aku." Sasuke memeletkan lidahnya –uhh… makin imut saja dia.

'Crush! Srek Srek! Trash brak!' suara sesuatu yang digunting dan dirobek paksa. Memperlihatkan sesuatu yang selama ini tertutup dengan rapat. Kaki jenjang dengan paha mulus tanpa bulu… Deidara tecengan—dengan wajah mupeng- sedangkan para wanita berbalik mencoba mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Mereka yang ada di sana seolah lupa apa tujuan mereka merobek paksa celana Itachi...

"uhh, cepat lihat! Aku tidak tega melihat kakak dipellakukan cepelti itu." Sasuke memecah keheningan, membuat yang lain sadar akan tujuan awal mereka. Namun, tidak ada yang berani melihat bukti itu…

.

.

"cudah telbuktikan aku benal-benal Cacuke." Kali ini Sasuke kecil duduk dengan angkuh di dekat Garaa,namun bedanya ada Ino, Sakura, dan Karin yang mengerubuti Sasuke.

"Merepotkan! Gara-gara kalian kegiatan membaca kita jadi terhenti, kalau begini terus kapan akan selesainya!" kesabaran Shikamaru seolah luntur, dia yang biasanya hanya duduk atau menguap malas kini berucap panjang dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan. "Sebaiknya kau lanjutkan membacanya Sasori, aku tidak ingin hal ini menjadi lebih merepotkan."

'Hm' ucap Sasori sambil memulai membaca 'jatah' nya.

**Ada sebagian dari kalian yang tertukar atau terganti. Kalian akan saling membutuhkan satu dengan yang lain. Mencari mereka yang bahkan tak pernah kalian harapkan…**

'_sepertinya bagian ini tentang persahabatan… atau…' _ucapan dalam hati itu terputus seolah orang yang sedang berucap –dalam hati—itu enggan meneruskan pemikirannya.

…**meminta agar mereka tetap berada di sampingmu. Kehangatan itu benar-benar akan tercipta jika kamu percaya dan yakin.**

**Segera hubungi orang tua kalian. Ucapkan kata sayang dan rindu yang mendalam, minta maaflah karena hari ini kalian tidak dapat pulang 'Menginap' adalah alasan tercepat agar kalian mendapat izin untuk tetap di sini. Karena, tanpa alasan apapun kalian akan tetap 'terkunci' sebelum lembar terakhir terbaca…**

.

.

"Paman, aku izin untuk menginap di rumah Shikamaru dan tadi Hinata-_san _juga ikut menginap… _blabla_"

"_Hm… hati-hati jaga Hinata juga, ucapkan padanya agar tidur tepat waktu.' _Itu kata yang terdengar saat Neji menelpon pamannya –Hiashi Hyuga—

.

"Nee… _Kachan_ sepertinya aku akan menginap di rumah Sasuke _teme,_ karena hari ini aku harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok… ya… ya… hm baiklah _kachan,_ selamat malam" ada perasaan bersalah saat ia membohongi orang yang begitu iya cintai.

"_Selamat malam juga Naruto. Semoga tidurmu nyenyak… 'Jangan lupa makan'… oh ya jangan lupa makan ya Naru-chaan." _ Suara wanita yang begitu dicintai Naruto –Kushina Uzumaki—dan sautan dari ayahnya –Namikaze Minato-.

.

"_Touchan_ aku izin menginap di rumah Sakura-_chan_ ya?... mmm… baik _Touchan_, ah iya selamat malam juga…" kali ini suara Ino yang baru saja selesai berbincang dengan sang ayah.

.

"_Tousan,_ aku,Temari dan Gaara sepertinya akan menginap karena Sasuke masih ingin bercerita banyak. Apa boleh?"

"_Oh… ya tentu saja, Tousan senang kalian akrab, tapi jangan tidur terlalu malam."_

"Hn, terima kasih _Tousan._" Sasori mengakhiri pembicarannya.

.

"Hana-_nee _aku akan menginap di rumah Naruto, sepertinya dia membutuhkan teman cerita. Ah ya… sampaikan salamku pada _Kasan_, tadi aku sudah coba telpon tapi tidak diangkat… ya… Selamat malam." Jarang sekali rasanya kiba berbicara sepanjang itu dengan kakaknya, tapi apa mau dikata… dia tetap harus meminta izin.

.

"_Kasan, _aku akan menginap di apartemen Karin malam ini. Ah… tentu bersama Ino dan Temari… Iya tenang saja, hanya mendiskusikan sesuatu… yaa… selamat malam _Kasan_." Rasanya dia sudah terbiasa berbohong, jadi tidak ada kendala saat meminta izin pada orang tuanya untuk menginap –Sakura-.

.

Di sudut lain ruangan ini juga terdengar suara yang lainnya. Tenten, Lee,Shikamaru, Chouji, Pein, Deidara, Kabuto dan Karin, mereka menelpon anggota keluarga masing-masing untuk meminta izin. Kakashi dan Iruka tidak mungkin meminta izin –atau lebih tepatnya tidak tau mau izin ke siapa karena mereka sudah tidak punya orang tua. Sedangkan sang duo _Uchiha_ kita seakan malas untuk meminta izin.

"aku laca kita tidak pellu menelpon _Toucan, _toh _Toucan _juga tidak pelduli pada kita _kak."_ Ucap si imut Sasuke (di _deathglare _ Sasu).

"Ya… kau benar Sasu-_chan." _ Ucap Itachi yang kali ini entah kenapa mengikuti ucapan adiknya.

'Drtdrt' getar ponsel Sasuke membuat adik-kakak itu saling pandang.

**Tousan calling…**

"Kak, cebaiknya kau caja yang angkat. Nanti _Toucan _culiga dengal cualaku."

"Baiklah, sinikan ponselmu_._" Sasuke memberikan ponselnya yang masih bergetar pada Itachi.

"Hn _Tousan, _ada apa?"

"_Kenapa ponsel Sasuke ada padamu? Apa aku bisa bicara padanya?"_

"Hn, aku sedang bersama Sasuke. Sasuke sedang di kamar mandi 'sambil melirik Sasuke yang sedang duduk'. Apa ada yang ingin _Tousan_ sampaikan?"

"_Kalian sedang ada di mana, Tousan ingin kalian pulang malam ini."_

"Maaf Tousan, aku dan Sasuke sedang di Suna kami berniat mengunjungi Sai."

"_Apa? Tapi saat ini Sai ada di rumah bersama Tousan." _Ucap Fugaku di ujung telpon.

'Shit!' gumam Itachi dalam hati '_aku tidak berbakat untuk berbohong'_ ucapnya lagi yang terlihat sangat kesal karena acara berbohongnya gagal_. _"Wah… pantas saja aku kesini tidak ada orang, tapi Tousan sepertinya aku akan memutuskan berlibur bersama di Suna."

"_Terserah kalian saja, aku senang kalian akur. Jaga diri baik-baik." _Ucap Fugaku dengan nada senang.

'_Ada apa dengan Tousan, tumben sekali.' _"Hn, selamat malam Tousan" pembicaraan berakhir. Sasuke hanya diam terpaku _'tidak biacanya Toucan begitu.'_

Pembicaraan yang tadi dilakukan Itachi di_loudspeaker_ jadi Sasuke tidak bertanya lagi. Pembicaraan yang begitu jarang –bahkan tidak pernah mereka lakukan. Tanpa terasa ada perasaan hangat dalam diri Itachi dan Sasuke.

**Kalian berhasil. Waktu akan berhenti hingga buku ini selesai dibaca… tidak akan ada yang menyadari –hanya kalian—dan takkan ada rasa lelah.**

**-PERMAINAN DIMULAI-**

Sasori mengakhiri bagiannya untuk membaca lembar kedua. Semua terdiam sambil mencerna ucapan Sasori .

'_waktu akan berhenti? Apa maksudnya?' _semua bertanya, semakin penasaran dengan isi dari lembar selanjutnya.

"ehh… di sini ada tulisan lagi, tapi sangat kecil." Ucap Sasori sambil memperhatikan tulisan kecil-kecil di sudut kanan halaman. "co—cobb—ba ka—kall—lian per—hat—tikkkan ja—jam din—dind—ding." Ucap Sasori terbata, sambil memfokuskan tulisan dengan huruf kecil tersebut.

"Bis-sa tol—long diulang Sas—sori –_san ?" _tanya hinata dengan suara lembut yang sedikit gagap.

"**Coba kalian perhatikan jam dinding." **Ini bukan suara Sasori melainkan suara Shikamaru.

"Ah ya! Benar kata Shika, tulisannya **'coba kalian perhatikan jam dinding'**, apa ada yang aneh dengan jamnya?" Sasori memperhatikan jam di tembok bagian kiri dari tempat ia duduk.

"Haaaaaaaahhh… JAMNYA?—"

.

.

.

**Tebece….**

**Maaf karena keterlambatan update,dan maaf karena chap kemarin banyak **_**typo**_**nya.. untuk sekarang aku usahakan tidak ada… **

Terima kasih sudah mau mampir,, special terima kasih untuk** Lutviaas, Sherry dark jewel, **dan **Devilojoshi ** karena sudah mau mampir dan mereview.

_**Aku mau minta pendapat temen-temen Reader nih,, sebaikknya yang selanjutnya dapat giliran baca siapa ya? –mohon bantuan polingnya **_

Semoga suka sama Fict abal saaya ini, dan semoga mau ikut member kritik dan saran untuk kelancaran saaya dalam belajar membuat cerita… *Flame sangat dterima dengan lapang*

_**Jangan lupa Review yaa reader san *bigsmile**_

::

::

::

::

V


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: 'Seperti berimajinasi… Anatomi?'**

Haiii… Rambu balik lagi buat ngelanjutin fict Gaje yang OOC dan amat sangat gak jelas mau dibawa kemana ini cerita *reader pada kabur…

**Ahh… daripada berlama-lama lebih baik kita mulai aja… cus! Jangan lupa Review yaa…**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto –**_**sensei**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, Garing, Alur gaje, Typo(s), SANGAT perlu bimbingan.**_

"Percakapan"

'_Pembicaraan dalam hati'_

**Isi dari buku**

_**First Fic o.O Rambu Present…**_

_**Cuplikan chap sebelumnya…**_

"_**Coba kalian perhatikan jam dinding." **_

"_Ah ya! Benar kata Shika, tulisannya __**'coba kalian perhatikan jam dinding'**__, apa ada yang aneh dengan jamnya?" _

"_Haaaaaaaahhh… JAMNYA?—"_

…

**Chapter 4: 'Seperti berimajinasi… Anatomi?'**

"Haaaaaahhh… Jarum jamnya tidak bergerak!" semua memandang kearah jam dinding. Yak Naruto benar! Jam yang bertengger manis di dinidng ruangan ini tidak bergerak –seperti tidak ada baterainya. Bahkan seluruh ponsel juga mati total. Hal inilah yang maksud buku **'waktu akan berhenti'**, atau lebih tepatnya hal-hal yang berhubungan atau memberitahukan waktu akan mati –total.

Semua orang di ruangan itu terlihat bingung. Ada yang merasa takut, pusing, kaget, cuek bahkan ada yang mengantuk –ah… abaikan, yang terakhir itu pasti Shikamaru.

…

Kini lembar kedua telah selesai dibaca. Undian penentuan orang yang membaca lembar ketiga pun sudah diketahui **'Kakashi**_**-sensei'**_. Tidak ada penolakan ataupun protes dari orang yang bersangkutan. Tanpa banyak bicara Kakashi bertukar tempat dengan Sasori.

Lembar ketiga mulai terbuka. Wajah-wajah di sana terlihat tegang seakan ada monster yang akan keluar jika mereka bersantai.

"Mari kita mulai menyimak apa yang ada pada lembar ketiga." Semua mulai memperbaiki posisi duduk. Tidak lagi berpasangan tapi saling merapat membuat lingkaran dengan Kakashi di posisi tengah.

"Baiklah… aku akan mulai membaca lembaran ini." Ucap Kakashi sensei sambil menarik nafas dengan rakus. "Hei rileks saja, tampang kalian seperti melihat ribuan ular Orochimaru hendak menelan kalian." Mendengar ucapan Kakashi semua yang berada di sana mulai –terpaksa rileks, menyandarkan diri pada kursi dan mulai menyimak apa yang akan Kakashi ucapkan.

**Waktu telah berhenti. Dalam lembar ini akan ada penjelasan tentang apa atau lebih tepatnya siapa saja yang berada di ruangan ini.**

'Haaahhh' Kakashi kembali menghela nafas, memandang posisi duduk mantan murid-muridnya kemudian mulai membaca kembali.

**Terdapat enam orang wanita di sini. Bermata, rambut serta usia yang berbeda-beda. **(Enam orang wanita yang dimaksud adalah Sakura, Karin, Ino, Hinata, Temari dan tenten.)

**Lima orang laki-laki berusia 20 tahun **(Kiba, Naruto, Lee, Kabuto, dan Gaara)**. Salah satu dari mereka adalah orang yang menemukan buku ini**. **Yang membawa kalian dalam keadaan seperti sekarang.**

"Pasti itu kau Naruto!" Kabuto berucap sambil memandang sinis Naruto. Sedang Naruto hanya menunduk merasa bersalah.

**Tiga orang berusia 21 tahun **(Neji, Shikamaru dan Chouji). **Salah satu diantaranya memiliki sepupu yang juga berada di sini. Sepupu yang sangat menyayanginya seperti menyayangi kakaknya sendiri, namun dibalas oleh rasa say—'ehm' CINTA.**

"itu pasti kau Neji!" Ucap Chouji yang malah dihadiahi _deathglare_ dari Neji. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini –kecuali Hinata—tahu bahwa Neji memiliki perasaan berbeda pada sepupunya itu.

Setelah memberikan teguran pada Chouji, Kakashi mulai melanjutkan bacaannya.

**Empat orang Lulusan Universitar ternama yang juga calon penerus dari perusahaan besar di Jepang **(Itachi, Pein, Deidara dan Sasori).

**Dua orang pengajar yang sebenarnya hanya berniat menemui salah satu orang yang ada di ruangan ini tapi justru terjebak dan terjerat. Tidak dapat ke manapun.**

**Dan yang terakhir, pemuda angkuh yang sangat memetingkan keegoisannya sehingga hanya karena keegoisannya itu membuat dirinya berubah menjadi sosok anak kecil berusia sekitar empat tahun. Berpipi **_**cubby**_**, berwajah imut dan menggemaskan. Yang selama dia belum menyadari akan cintanya, anak ini akan benar-benar menjadi sosok anak kecil. Manja, cengeng, cepat merajuk, cerewet dan sifat anak-anak lainnya.**

"Uhh… apa-apaan itu. Aku inikan ceolang _Uchiha_, mana mungkin _Uchiha_ belcikap cepelti itu. Buku itu pacti mengada-ada." Terdengar ucapan Sasuke dengan nada kesal dan logat cadel yang menambah tingkat keimutannya.

"Heh Sasu _teme-chan_, kau ini jangan terlalu egois. Membuatmu menjadi sosok anak kecil saja bisa. Tentu mengubah sikapmu adalah hal mudah. Lebih baik kau terima saja nasibmu…" Naruto mencibir Sasuke. Seakan menjelaskan bahwa Sasuke seharusnya kapok, bukan malah sombong begitu.

"Ia, Naruto benar Sasuke_-kun_. Tidak ada salahnya jika Sasuke_-kun _ menjadi anak manis sekali-sekali."

"itu betul Sasuke_-chan_. Menurutlah sedikit."

Semakin lama semakin terdengar sahutan orang-orang yang membenarkan ucapan Naruto dan ikut mendukung jika Sasuke menghapus sikap egoisnya. Sasuke hanya bungkam, merasa ka—ehem—lah. Walau tidak Uchiha 'banget'tapi Sasuke merasa tubuhnya yang sekarang tidak mendukung. Cepat lelah.

'Ehem' suara Kakashi berdehem "Bisa kita lanjutkan membacanya?" tanya Kakashi, setelah merasa semuanya mulai tenang Kakashi mulai melanjutkan bacaannya.

**Lembar ini hanya berisi tentang apa atau lebih tepatnya siapa saja yang berada di ruangan ini. Dan pada lembar ini pula, permainan yang menyenangkan akan segera dimulai.**

**Akan datang pada kalian sebuah paket. Hanya orang yang mendapat kesempatan membaca lembar ini yang boleh menerima paket. Selama mengambil paket, orang-orang yang berada di ruangan ini tidak boleh mengeluarkan suara apapun bahkan walau hanya mendengus. Dan ingat kalian juga harus memulai undian untuk menentukan pembaca 'lembar' selanjutnya. **

**Berterimakasihlah pada orang yang telah menemukan buku ini.**

'Huahhhhh' terdengar Kakashi menghempaskan nafasnya.

"Ada apa _sensei_?" tanya Tenten dengan wajah terlihat khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang—

'TingNongTingNong' suara bel terdengar.

-Ahh… mungkin itu paketnya. Aku harap kalian tetap tenang dan diam." Ucap Kakashi sambil berjalan ke arah pintu masuk.

…

Sebuah paket diterima Kakashi dalam bentuk kotak, ketika dibuka terdapat kertas, amplop dan gelas undian dalam kotak tersebut. Kakashi kembali duduk dan mulai membaca isi dalam kertas.

_**Ikuti petunjuk untuk membimbing kalian dalam permainan yang buku itu sediakan. Di dalam kotak terdapat amplop. Bukalah **_'Kakashi mulai membuka amplop dan mengeluarkan isinya' _**terdapat 24 stick yang ditempel nomor dan sebuah penjelasan. Kalian hanya perlu memilih, sedangkan gelas undian digunakan untuk menentukan giliran dalam permainan.**_

_**Setelah stick sudah selesai dibagikan. Orang yang mendapat bagian membaca 'lembar ke-4' harus memulai tugasnya.**_

Kakashi mengambil salah satu _stick _dan membaca isinya '9. Bagian leher Saja'_._ Kakashi menyimpulkan bahwa keterangan pada _stick_ merupakan keterangan tentang organ tubuh.

_**1, 8, 11, 15 dan 24. Mewakili seluruh bagian tubuh tanpa terkecuali.**_

_**2, 6, 10, 13 dan 19. Bagian ini meliputi kepala saja.**_

_**3, 4, 7, 28 dan 22. Bagian pinggang hingga ujung jari.**_

_**5, 12, 21 dan 23. Batas pinggang hingga dada.**_

_**9 dan 20. Bagian leher saja.**_

_**14,16 dan 17. Kamu diizinkan memilih bagian tubuh manapun yang kau inginkan.**_

_**Tentukan pilihannya, mulailah dari anak perempuan dan akhiri oleh anak yang usianya paling muda.**_

… Lembar empat …

Semua sudah memilih dan mendapatkan masing-masing satu buah_ stick_. Urutan membaca lembar selanjutnya pun telah diketahui , **'Kiba'**__itulah nama yang tertera saat kertas jatuh dari gelas penentu halaman.

'huft' kiba menghela nafas. Membuka lembar selanjutnya…

**Lembar 4, EMPAT angka yang menandakan kesialan hingga beberapa Negara tidak menggunakan angka ini. **'semua yang ada di situ bergidik bahkan Naruto bersikap seolah menutup telinganya.' **Nikmatilah permainan dalam lembar ini dan beberapa lembar selanjutnya.**

**Jika kalian sudah memegang **_**stick**_**. Kalian harus bersiap-siap sesuai urutan masing-masing. Aku menyebut permainan ini dengan nama 'Pilih jujur atau Hancur'. Dalam permainan ini perserta –yang tentunya adalah kalian semua—diminta menjawab pertanyaan atau melakukan tantangan. Jika kalian tidak mampu melakukan hal tersebut, maka kalian akan 'Hancur'.**

"ahh… apa mungkin yang disebut hancur adalah bagian tubuh yang kita pilih pada _stick_?" Tanya Lee mulai memikirkan hal-hal aneh 'Dia memilih nomor **11** **bagian tubuh tanpa terkecuali' **yang artinya bila 'hancur' yang dimaksud adalah hancur sesungguhnya maka tubuhnya akan hancur leburtak bersisa.

Semua orang terdiam sambil mencerna pertanyaan Lee, dan memperhatikan ekspresi Lee yang sesekali bergidik sambil berkata 'hiii'.

"Aku tidak tahu Lee, tapi sebaiknya kita mulai saja. Lebih cepat akan lebih baik." Ucap Itachi sambil memberi kode pada Kiba untuk melanjutkan bacaannya.

"Pertanyaan pertama untuk orang pertama. Oh ya, sebelum menjawab si penanya harus memilih satu orang sebagai 'korban' jadi jika si penjawab benar maka 'sang korbanlah' yang jadi sasaran." Ucap kiba menjelaskan sambil melihat kearah Chouji.

_Yaa… seperti yang tadi Rambu bilang. Semua sudah mendapatkan urutan dan pilihan stick dari paket yang tadi diterima Kakashi sensei. Dan ini adalah urutannya. '1. Chouji(2), (23), (22), 4. Shikamaru(8), (11), 6. Deidara(1), 7. Itachi(14), 8. Sakura(10), 9. Kiba(12), 10. Hinata(9), 11. Sasuke(15), 12. Naruto(21), 13. Kakashi(17), 14. Sasori (3), 15. Karin(24), 16. Gaara(13), 17. Neji(16), 18. Temari(6), 19. Pein(5), 20. Kabuto(7), 21. Tenten(19).' Yang dalam kurung itu nomor stick yang dipilih. Harap diingat-ingat ya takutnya di chap selanjutnya malah bingung lagi (reader _: di chap ini aja udah bingung). _Yuk balikke cerita._

"ini pertanyaannya Chouji. Sebelumnya kau memilih siapa?" tanya kiba.

"Lee. Aku memilih _stick_ nomor 2." ucap Chouji memberi jawaban. Lee yang merasa namanya disebut hanya mengangkat kepala.

'_ahh… apa kepalaku akan hilang?'_ ucap Lee dalam hati.

"Chouji, **Jika di ruangan ini ada yang sangat kau benci, hampiri dia dan cium pipinya. Ucapkan alasan mengapa kau membenci dirinya."** Ucap Kiba yang ikut tercengang dengan apa yang dia baca. Chouji hanya bengong _'mana mungkin kalau kita benci kita harus menciumnya… memang sih aku benci dengan Ino! Tapi—ah sekali-sekali tidak apalah membuat dia diam'_ Chouji bermonolog dalam hati. Ada perasaan ragu tapi dia juga sangat penasaran. Akhirnya Chouji bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan kearah Ino yang saat ini sedang duduk di antara Sakura dan Hinata. Semua orang memandang mengira-ngira siapa yang akan jadi korban ciuman Chouji.

'Chuuu' satu ciuman mendarat ke pipi Ino. Ino yang mendapat ciuman dari Chouji hanya termenung bingung antara marah dan ahh… entahlah wajahnya justru memerah. Matanya melotot kearah Chouji.

"Aku membenci Ino karena dia terlalu cerewet!" ucap Chouji santai sambil kembali kearah tempatnya duduk.

Semua memandang Chouji takjub. Tak ada yang berani melakukan hal itu pada Ino, mereka tau bagaimana seramnya Ino saat marah. Tapi anehnya Ino yang mendapat hal itu –dicium hanya diam tanpa melakukan hal menyeramkan seperti biasanya.

"Aku rasa Chouji sudah jujur. Karena aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan kepalaku." Ucap Lee mengintrupsi teman-temannya yang masih terdiam memandang Ino. Semua mata beralih ke Lee. Ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, rambut mangkuknya berubah menjadi jabrik seperti rambut Naruto. Alisnya tidak setebal ulat bulu. Wajahnya menjadi 'ehem' lumayan tampan. Hanya saja, baju hijau ketatnya membuat penampilan Lee justru terlihat semakin aneh.

'_Lee… kenapa dia terlihat err—tampan?' _tanya Tenten dalam hati_ 'tapi kenapa hanya wajahnya yang berubah sedangkan tubuhnya tidak?' _tanya Tenten lagi –masih dalam hati.

"Aku rasa 'hancur' yang disebutkan akan berdampak beda-beda. Hanya saja tidak ada hubungannya dengan 'hancurnya' tubuh sang pelakon." Ucap Shikamaru memberi penjelasan. Otak ber IQ lebih dari 200 itu diperas sangat kuat seolah berfikir keras intuk mendapat petunjuk tentang permainan jenis apa ini.

…

Setelah kejadain Lee yang berubah menjadi err—tampan. Kiba memulai permainan kembali. Kali ini giliran Ino. Kiba member isyarat dengan memandang Ino yang masih bengong dengan wajah merah. Rasanya tidak tega mengganggu kesenangan ino. Tapi permainan harus terus berjalan kan?

"Ino, sekarang giliranmu." Ucap Kiba sambil memanggil nama ino.

"Ino?" pangilnya lagi "Hey INO!" tak ada pergerakan. Chouji yang merasa sebab Ino terdiam adalah dirinya akhirnya melempar pelastik kripik kentang yang masih belum dibuka 'Sraktak!' suara plastic kena tepat sasaran.

"APA SIH! Kenapa aku dilempari bungkusan kripik?!" tanya Ino yang baru sadar dari lamunan yang entah apa. "Kau…" wajahnya kembali merah –kali ini karena marah—sambil memandang Chouji.

"Heyhey… salahmu sendiri kenapa bengong mirip sapi ompong begitu. Kau menginginkan ku cium lagi?" ucap Chouji masih santai saja. "HUH jangan harap!" hardik Ino sambil mendelik kearah Chouji.

"Sudahlah Ino, sekarang giliranmu memilih. Setelah itu aku akan mulai permainan untukmu." Kiba menengahi, membuat Ino sadar saat ini adalah gilirannya.

"Aku memilih Chouji. Nomor _stick_ku 23." Ucap Ino sambil memperlihatkan _stick_ dan seringai balas dendam seolah berkata '_terimalah pembalasanku'._

"Hem baiklah Ino. Kali ini bentuknya tantangan **Pe**—'Kiba membaca ulang isi dari buku itu… Ia menggeleng-geleng membuat semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan heran' ehm aku tidak yakin mampu melanjutkan ini." Ucap kiba sambil memandang Ino dan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Cepatlah Kiba, ada masalah dengan kalimat selanjutnya? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Iruka beruntun.

"Ehmm... begini _sensei_ aku hanya takut Ino marah dan tidak mau melakukan hal ini. Karena…" lagi-lagi kata-kata Kiba terpotong.

"Cepatlah Kiba, aku tak sabar membalas Chouji." Ucap Ino "Ta—tapi ino…" Kiba gugup rasanya sulit sekali membaca hal ini. "Huh Kiba, kenapa kau jadi gugup begitu. Mirip Hinata saja." Kali ini Naruto yang ambil suara. Hinata yang merasa namanya disebut menoleh, memandang kearah Naruto yang saat ini juga memandangnya intens. Suara yang diucapkan teman-temannya seolah lenyap, hanya terlihat pergerakan dan pandangan Naruto yang terlihat begitu dalam padanya –Hinata—. Tanpa sadar pipinya memanas dan wajahnya memerah.

" Hinata _-neechan_ wajahmu memelah. Apa kau cakit?" Uh itu suara anak kecil. Memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan kakak. "Uh… makcudku—" Wajah Sasuke kecil memerah seolah baru sadar bahwa dia tengah Khawatir pada Hinata. Dan apa-apaan itu… '_Neechan'_ panggilan yang terlalu manis.

"Kau kenapa Sasu _-chan?_ Tak biasanya khawatir pada orang lain." Nada menggoda yang Itachi lontarkan membuat wajah Sasuke semakin memerah.

"Uhh… Kiba cepat lanjutkan pelmainan ini." Sasuke mengelak seolah mencari topic pembicaraan lain agar dirinya tidak menjadi sorotan teman serta kakaknya yang mulai senang menggoda. Dan hal itu berhasil.

Dengan susah payah Kiba melanjutkan ucapannya. Awalnya Ino tidak terima **'memeluk orang yang tadi kamu pilih menjadi korban dan duduklah di sampingnya'** itu adalah kalimat yang tadi sempat membuat Kiba ragu. Ya… Ino harus memeluk Chouji agar dia tidak 'hancur'. Niatnya untuk balas dendam justru jadi kesempatan manis untuk Chouji.

"Apa-apaan itu. Kau pasti sengaja kan Kiba!" Ino marah, matanya berkilat. Rusak sudah rencananya membalas Chouji. Tapi apa boleh buat dari pada dia 'hancur'. Akhirnya Ino menghampiri Chouji, meminta Lee yang saat ini duduk di sebelah Chouji bergeser dan pindah tempat.

Ino duduk dan memandang Chouji. '_uhh aku harus menurunkan egoku. Atau aku akan sial'_ ucap Ino dalam hati. Para penghuni ruangan mulai harap-harap cemas memandang Ino.

Seperti sebuah gerakan _slow motion_ Ino merentangkan tangannya memeluk Chouji dari samping, agak bertahan sedikit lama dan akhirnya ia berhasil. Wajah Ino dan Chouji sama-sama memerah. Jika kalian lebih teliti akan ada bentuk cinta yang beterbangan di antara mereka berdua.

"Huufftt… sudah." Ucap Ino bangga sambil menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipinya. Tidak ada perubahan pada Chouji.

"Uhh… rasanya ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku." Ucap Ino saat merasa ada sedikit perubahan pada da'ehem'danya. Ino merasa ukuran da'ehm' danya bertambah besar dan—

"Huaaaa… ada apa dengan dadaku?" tanya ino panik. Sambil memegang benda yang tadi ia sebut.

-padat serta bajunya yang semula tertutup kini terlihat sexy. Ternyata kali ini karena kejujurannya Ino mendapat hadiah ukuran yang sedikit membesar pada da'ehm'danya. Itu adalah mimpinya dulu tapi semua itu dulu sekarang, rasanya sangat aneh jika dadamu tiba-tiba besar tepat di depan beberapa laki-laki yang tingkat kemesumannya sudah tak tertandingi aka Kakashi, Naruto dan Kiba. Poor Ino.

…

Permainan berjalan semakin seru, semua hal membuat mereka yang terjebak seolah lupa bahwa mereka sedang terkurung di ruangan karena buku misterius. Gelak tawa terdengar bahkan dari sosok Gaara dan Neji yang terkenal pendiam. Setelah perubahan Lee dan bertambahnya ukuran da'ehm'da Ino kemudian disusul dengan adegan lucu lainnya.

Seperti Iruka _sensei _ yang tidak mau mengaku dia menyukai siapa dan akhirnya berubah menggunakan rok mini.

Shikamaru yang berubah menjadi anak kecil karena tidak mau memeluk Lee.

Lee yang dengan senang hati memeluk Tenten, membuat Tenten pingsan karena _shock_ melihat dirinya berubah menjadi sosok laki-laki.

Deidara yang berubah menjadi sosok wanita seutuhnya karena menyanggupi tantangan mencium bibir Itachi.

Dan terakhir Itachi yang terlihat lebih muda karena kerut di wajahnya hilang –sebagai hadiah karena Ia mau menampar pipi Gaara. Walau setelahnya Itachi mendapat tamparan balik.

Sekarang giliran Sakura –nomor urut delapan-. Terlihat sekali wajah Khawatir.

"Tenanglah Sakura-_chan. _Kalau perlu kau boleh memilihku jika kau takut terjadi sesuatu." Ucap Naruto santai dan memperlihatkan sikap dewasa yang mau membela orang yang dia sayang.

'emm' Sakura berpikir sejenak kemudian menggeleng. Dia takut kejadian Ino yang berniat balas dendam justru harus memeluk Chouji yang dipilih ino menjadi 'korban'.

"Aku memilih 'jeda sedikit, pandangan mata Sakura berkeliling' ah… aku memilih Sasori-_nii._"ucap Sakura dengan nada dibuat seolah antusias.

"Lho _Forehead._ Kenapa kau tidak memilih Sasuke saja?" tanya Ino sambil melirik kearah Sasuke yang sedang asik bermain boneka bebek –entah boneka dari mana-.

"Emm… aku hanya tidak tega jika nantinya sasuke_-kun_ kenapa-kenapa." Ucap Sakura sambil melirik kearah Sasuke. Memperhatikan dengan seksama Sasuke yang berubah menjadi benar-benar kekanak-kanakan.

"Hoam… 'Sasuke bangun dari duduknya' Temali-_nee. _Aku mengantuk." Ucap Sasuke kecil sambil melangkah kearah Temari. Memegang tangan Temari memberi isyarat minta dipangku.

"Jika kau mengantuk lalu apa hubungannya denganku Sasuke?" tanya Temari.

"Aku ingin Temali-_nee_ memangkuku." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada manja (uhh betapa OOCnya kau Sasuke).

"Apa-apaan kau ini Sasuke." Ucap Gaara dengan nada geram. Walaupun dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Temari tapi tetap saja dia merasa iri. Pasalnya selama masih kecil Gaara tidak pernah dimanja oleh kakaknya itu.

"Ayolah, Temali-_nee_ 'sasu kecil memohon' Hoamm… aku cudah cangat ngantuk." _Puppy eyes_ jurus terbaik dari seorang anak yang sedang merayu.

"Uhh… baiklah." Ucap Temari sambil membawa Sasuke dalam pangkuannya. Sasuke yang sudah dipangku oleh Temari mulai menyamankan diri duduk membelakangi temari sambil bersender. Tidak ada kecanggungan bahkan mereka berdua terlihat seperti adik dan kakak.

'umhh' Sasuke bergumam sambil menyamankan posisinya dan kemudian terlelap.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan? Aku rasa sudah cukup memperhatikan Sasukenya." Ucap Kiba."Bisa aku mulai Sakura?"

"Ah ya silahlan Kiba, aku berharap ini tidak terlalu menyulitkan." Ucap Sakura sambil melihat kearah Temari yang terlihat cuek walau Sasuke berada dalam di pangkuan sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Sakura, **Kamu harus mau dipangku oleh pemegang **_**stick **_**dengan nomor 21. Memeluknya dan berhenti jika giliran orang tersebut telah terlaksana.** Emm… kalo boleh tau siapa yang memegang _stick ke-_21?" semua saling pandang.

"Heh… kau kenapa tersenyum mesum seperti itu?"

"Hehe… Aku pemilik _stick _ke-21."

"APA!" teriakan Sakura menggelegar membuat Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya yang mungkin belum ada 10 menit.

.

.

.

**Tebece…**

**Huaaahh… akhirnya Rambu bisa update walau di chap ini ceritanya makin runyam… haha *ketawagaring**

**Okee ada yang bisa tebak siapa yang dapet 'durian runtuh' dari Sakura?**

**Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya… terima kasih juga untuk para pembaca yang dengan baik hati mau meninggalkan jejak.**

**Special thanks to: **karizta-chan, hinatauchiha69**, **Kikyu RKY **, **fatayahn**, **guest1, guest2, ravenpink, guest3, **, **dansaint 'EL' loco .

Dan untuk para **silent reader** sekalian. Jangan kapok untuk ngefav dan follow fict ini ya *ngarep.

Sekian… Rambu usahakan di chap selanjutnya aka nada Romance.


	5. Chapter 5 : semakin aneh

"_Heh… kau kenapa tersenyum mesum seperti itu?" ucap Kiba sambil melihat kearah Naruto._

"_Hehe… Aku pemilik stick ke-21." Ucap Naruto bangga sambil memperlihatkan stick miliknya._

"_APA!" teriakan Sakura menggelegar membuat Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya yang mungkin belum ada 10 menit._

**Chapter 5: 'semakin aneh…'**

**Jangan hanya jadi siders ya… Rambu berharap reader mau review walau hanya satu kata saja.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto –**_**sensei**_

**Warning : AU, OOC, Garing, Alur gaje, Typo(s), SANGAT perlu bimbingan**

"Uhhh… kalian membuat tidulku telganggu… Cakula _-nee_ bica tidak kalau tidak teliak?!" ucap Sasuke geram. Baru juga merem, ehh udah ada teriakan bembahana badai milik Sakura yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Maafkan Sakura, dia hanya _shock_. Kau kalau mau tidur lagi juga tidak apa-apa Sasu." Kali ini Temari bersikap bijak dengan menenanggkan Sasuke. Dia kembali mengelus rambut Sasuke. Dan anehnya Sasuke tidak marah saat Temari mengintrupsi ucapannya.

'emm' Sasuke bergumam merasa nyaman dengan sikap Temari yang memanjakannya. Mencoba memperbaiki posisi yang membuat laki-laki di ruangan ini merasa iri –semakin merapatkan tubuhnya bahkan sekarang Sasuke tidak malu saat tidur dan menghadap kearah Temari. Menyamankan kepalanya pada bagian empuk milik Temari-.

Gaara terlihat semakin iri, ia beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri Temari dan memeluk Temari dari belakang. "Aku juga ingin seperti Sasuke, Temari-_nee_." Ucap Gaara yang terdengar OOC.

"Jangan begitu Gaara. Lagi pula kau juga sudah besar, sedangkan Sasu—"

"Sasuke juga sudah besar! Dia hanya memanfaatkan Temari -_nee _saja." ucap Gaara dengan nada yang kentara sekali bahwa dia cemburu.

…

…

"Aku tidak mau duduk di pangkuan Naruto! Uhh apalagi jika sambil memeluknya." ucap Sakura dengan nada emosi, tidak perduli lagi apa kosekuensi nya jika ia tidak mau melakukan hal ini. "Aku lebih baik 'Hancur' dari pada harus melakukan ini!" nada itu lagi yang terdengar dari mulut Sakura.

"Yaahhh… padahal aku pikir Sakura-_chan _mau melakukan itu—" ucap Naruto kecewa "—gagal deh dapet pelukan gratis." Sambungnya dengan nada yang lebih pelan.

"Kau yakin tidak mau melakukan itu Sakura?" tanya Kiba memastikan.

"Ya! Aku sangat yakin!" ucap Sakura sambil mengangguk penuh kesungguhan.

'Tring' suara seperti tongkat sihir yang diayunkan.

…

"Aku sudah memperingatimu lho Sakura. Jadi tanggung saja sendiri akibatnya." Ucap Kiba sambil menyeringai. Sedikit tertawa saat melihat perubahan Sakura.

"Huaaaaa… Sakura_-chan_ kau terlihat makin cantik dengan rambut dan mata itu." Ucap Naruto sambil memandang penampilan baru Sakura. Rambut pirang dengan kedua mata berwarna biru langit layaknya warna mata Naruto. (Mungkin agak mirip Naruko hanya dengan jidad yang agak lebar *diSanaroSaku)

Sakura hanya pasrah dia memang bisa melihat warna rambutnya yang berubah, hanya saja jika warna mata dia tidak akan tahu jika Naruto tidak memuji warna matanya itu. Buku itu seperti meledeknya dan seakan menjodohkannya dengan Naruto.

Pandangan Sakura mulai beralih kearah Gaara yang saat ini duduk di samping Temari sambil bersender dan memejamkan mata serta Sasuke yang berada dalam pelukan Temari.

.

.

"Baiklah… sekarang giliranku. Aku mempertaruhkan bagian pinggang hingga dada. Aku memilih Shikamaru sebagai korban." Ucap Kiba santai sambil memandang kearah Shikamaru yang terlihat masih tenag-tenag saja.

"Mungkin akan terlihat atau terdengar curang tapi dalam buku ini tertulis **'Korban yang kau pilih harus mau menentukan korban lain. Pilihan jatuh pada pemegang **_**stick **_**nomor 16. Sang korban harus mau mengubah pemilik **_**stick**_** berdandan secantik mungkin' **itu isi kaliamat untukku, jadi secara tidak langsung tantangan ini dibebankan untuk korbanku." Ucap Kiba tegas sambil memadang kearah Shikamaru yang bahkan sampai saat ini masih tenang.

"Lalu siapa pemegang _stick _16?" tanya Shika masih dengan wajah datar. Shika memang berubah menjadi sosok anak kecil sejak dia 'hancur' tapi cara bicaranya tidak kekanak-kanakan. Ingat! Hanya wujudnya yang berubah.

"Neji, dia yang memegang _stick _nomor 16. Iyakan Neji?" tanya Pein sambil memandang Neji dengan seringai yang –sulit digambarkan.

"Haahh? Ada apa denganku?" tanya Neji yang baru sadar dari acara bengongnya. Sejak tadi tidak ada yang memperhatikan apa yang Neji lakukan karena semua orang seolah terfokus dengan adegan Gaara,Sasu dan Temari yang sampai saat ini masih berlangsung.

"Kau tidak dengar? _Stick_mu nomor 16 kan? Tidak biasanya kau melamun, ada apa?" tanya Pein. Sejujurnya Pein hanya basabasi sebenarnya dia tahu bahwa sejak tadi Neji memperhatikan gerakgerik Temari.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Bisa diulang kenapa kau menyebutkan namaku?" Tanya Neji mencoba bersikap biasa walau pandangan matanya masih enggan berpindah dari Temari.

"Kiba memintaku mendandanimu." Ucap Shikamaru sambil melihat kearah Kiba "benar kan Kiba?" tanya Shika pada Kiba.

"Bu—bukan aku yang memintanya… tapi buku itu memintaku begitu." Ucap Kiba sedikit terbata 'Takut Neji ngamuk'

"Dandan? Berias maksudmu?" tanya Neji memastikan.

"Iya, di sini ditulis **berdandan secantik mungkin**, artinya harus berdandan ala wanita." Kali ini Karin mengambil suara. "Tapi kita tidak memiliki alat _make up_ di tempat ini." Sambung Karin.

'TingNongTingNong'

"Ah biar aku saja yang buka pintunya." Kiba beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Dia sudah tau akan datang paket _make up_ beserta segalanya, hanya saja dia tidak bilang pada yang lain mengenai hal ini.

…

"Aku rasa buku ini telah menyiapkan segalanya." Shikamaru menerima _paper bag_ dari Kiba -yang baru datang dari arah pintu masuk-. Terdapat alat _make up _lengkap pada_ paper bag _plus sebuah dress berwarna _beige_.

Selagi Shikamaru 'mendandani' Neji dengan bantuan Ino. Kiba melanjutkan permainannya.

"Hinata, ini giliranmu."

"Aa-ahh ya! Ii-ni gi-liranku." Ucap hinata 'gugup seperti biasanya'

"Baik Hinata, siapa yang kau pilih menjadi 'korban' Hinata?" tanya Kiba. Hinata hanya memandang yang lainnya. Dia tidak mau ada yang terluka,melihat kakak sepupunya didandani saja sudah membuat dirinya merasa tidak tega. Tapi jika dia tidak memilih bahkan tidak mau jujur, Hinata tidak mau bernasib sama layaknya Iruka _sensei _yang saat ini memakai rok mini.

"A-akku memilih Na-Naruto _kun." _Ucap Hinata dengan nada yang penuh keraguan.

"Yakin?" tanya Kiba dengan nada menggoda. "Kamu tidak takut hal yang dialami Ino terjadi padamu?" Tanya kiba –lagi—tentu karena ada alasannya Kiba berucap begitu.

"Kenapa kau malah memilihku Hinata-_chan?_ Benar kata Kiba, bagaimana jika kau diminta memelukku?" ucap Naruto dengan nada menggoda dan suara yang dibuat se seksi mungkin.

Wajah Hinata mulai memerah, namun di hatinya yang terdalam Hinata memang mengharapkan hal itu. Paling tidak dia bisa memeluk Naruto tanpa malu –dalih melakukan game—.

"Akk-ku tid—dak ak-kan mengubah korbanku." Ucap Hinata mantap.

"Baiklah, 'ucap Kiba pasrah' **Hei gadis cantik yang begitu pemalu**—" Hinata _blushing_ wajahnya memerah mendengar kata-kata Kiba, walau kata-kata itu sebenarnya dari buku tapi tetap saja…

"—**berikan senyum termanismu pada anak manis yang ada dalam pangkuan temanmu bangunkan dia. Dan CIUM… bukan anak itu, melainkan korban yang tadi kau pilih. CIUM tepat di bibirnya. Tepat di depan anak kecil manja itu.**"

"Ke-Kena-pa panjang se-kali ka-limat-nya?" tanya Hinata.

"Apa perlu aku mengulang kata-katanya? Aku sudah memperingatkanmu lho Hinata." Ucap Kiba.

"Tidak! Ta-tapi kenapan ciuman dibibir? Bukankah seharusnya hanya pelukan?"

Kiba dan yang lainnya hanya memandang Hinata, harusnya sebagai mahasiswi yang palling pintar di angkatannya Hinata sadar bahwa tantangan pada buku misterius itu berbeda-beda.

…

"Akuu hiks… tidak lela hiks… Hinata-_neechan_ dicium oleh _baka dobe-nii _hiks hiks" …ahh apa-apaan itu ucapan Sasuke. Bahkan sebelum Hinata sempat menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto –yang dengan senang hati menerimanya- Sasuke kecil sudah menangis kencang terisak bahkan sampai sesenggukan begitu. Sikap Sasuke semakin OOC "Aku mau Hinata _ -nee_ memangku,memeluk dan menciumku." Dengar kan? Sasuke sungguh OOC. Perubahan sifat yang ada pada lembar ke-3 benar-benar terjadi.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih Sasuke! Kasihan Hinata, jika dia tidak melakukan ini dia pasti akan 'hancur'." Itachi sangat geram dengan kelakuan OOC Sasuke. Bahkan sejak tadi Itachi sudah mencoba menahan atas sikap Sasuke yang seenaknya minta di pangku Temari.

"Tapi aku tidak mau kalau Hinata-_nee_ ciuman dengan Naluto _baka dobe-nii_." Mata berkaca-kaca,suara serak serta pipi dan hidung yang merah karena menahan tangis. Itulah gambaran untung Ketua Club Shinobi ini. Hinata yang memang orangnya tidak tegaan akhirnya menggendong Sasuke dan menempatkan Sasuke pada pangkuannya. Membuat tangis Sasuke berhenti.

"Jangan begitu Hinata, Kau jangan terpengaruh pada wajah polos setan kecil ini. Dia hanya memanfaatkan tubuh bocahnya untuk membuat kau luluh. Kau kan tahu kalau Sasuke tidak mau dikalahkan oleh Naruto." Ucap Deidara sambil membantu Itachi menarik paksa Sasuke agar beranjak dari pangkuan Hinata.

"Huaaaaa… hiks hiks hiks, Dei_-nii_ dan Itachi_-nii_ jahat! Aku hiks hanya hiks cembu hiks lu…" uhh Itachi dan Deidara berusaha mati-matian agar tidak luluh dengan pesona sang Uchiha kecil.

"Hinata cepat Lakukan!" perintah Kiba.

'Chuuuuuu' satu kecu –ahh bukan- satu lumatan mendarat mulus di bibir Hinata. Sangat lama bahkan terkesan 'panas'. Hinata mulai terhanyut dalam setiap sentuhan pada bibirnya bahkan dia mulai membalas apa yang Naruto lakukan tanpa memikirkan 19 penghuni dengan 2 orang bocah yang melihat perbuatannya. Bahkan Itachi dan Deidara yang sempat memegangi Sasuke seakan lupa, hingga Sasuke yang berlari kearah Hinata terabaikan begitu saja.

'Bruk' suara benda menghantam sesuatu.

"uhh.." Hinata yang baru sadar akan perbuatannya mulai menjauh dari wajah Naruto. Dengan pipi semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke dan hidung yang sedikit berdarah. Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama, menjauhi Hinata dan mempersilahkan Hinata untuk berjongkok memegang pundak sosok anak kecil yang memeluk kakinya sambil terisak –Sasuke.

"Aku hiks tidak cuka kalau Hinata-_nee_ begitu."

"Sudah dong Sasuke-_san_, kan aku hanya melakukan itu karena tantangan pada buku."

"Tidak! Dali awal cemua juga tau kalau Hinata_-nee_ menyukai Naluto _baka dobe-nii_! Dan jangan panggil aku dengan cufix _can._" Mendengar ucapan Sasuke Hinata hanya diam, Hinata bingung kenapa Sasuke begitu. Jika memang benar Sasuke tidak mau kalah dari Naruto kenapa dia menangis begitu.

"Kalau kau tau, kenapa kau menghambat hal itu Sasuke!" ucap Naruto dengan nada sinis. Tidak perduli lagi dengan tangis Sasuke kecil.

"A—aku me—"

"heyhey sudahlah bisa kita hentikan hal ini, Naruto. Mengertilah dengan keadaan Sasuke." Ucap Sasori pada Naruto. "Lagi pula dengan sikapmu dan adegan yang tadi aku saksikan, kau seakan memberi harapan pada Hinata." Naruto hanya bisa tertunduk atas ucapan Sasori.

"Sudahlah Hinata, sebaiknya kau tidak memanjakan Sasuke. Dia hanya memanfaatkan tubuh kecilnya." Kali ini Itachi tersadar dari adegan NaruHina. Mendelik sinis pada adiknya yang mulai terlihat seperti anak kecil sungguhan. Bahkan menarik paksa Sasuke tanpa memperhatikan adiknya yang masih terus menangis.

"Aku ingin belcama Hinata-_nee_, Itachi -_nii_ Jahat!" Lagi, kali ini tangisan Sasukebenar-benar terdengar pilu. Seperti seorang anak yang ditinggal pergi ibunya untuk berbelanja.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, Ah Hinata kau sudah menyelesaikan perintah dari buku. Tapi kalau aku boleh tau, kau mempertaruhkan apa?" Kali ini Chouji yang mengambil suara.

"Ah… a-aku mem-pertaruhkan 'bagian leher saja'. Kenapa memang Chouji?" wajahnya masih memerah, bekas mimisan sudah dilap. Ya! Tadi Hinata sempat mimisan saat melakukan 'adegan' itu.

"Tidak apa Hina, hanya aku ingin tahu apa efeknya untuk Naruto." Ucap Chouji sambil melirik kearah Naruto yang sampai saat ini masih terdiam.

…

"Neji_-niisan_ terlihat sangat cantik!" ucap Hinata takjub saat melihat Neji berpenampilan layaknya wanita. Shikamaru dan Ino berhasil mempercantik Neji, membuat tantangan yang tertuju untuk Kiba sukses dijalani.

"Shi-shika, kau punya 'uhg' i-it-tu." Suara Neji terbata, seperti seorang wanita yang menahan diri untuk ke toilet. Neji masih melihat kearah Shika diikuti jarinya yang menunjuk sebuah bagian. Semua menoleh memperhatikan arah yang ditunjuk Neji.

"Kau ini kenapa? Ketularan Hinata? Hah!" tanya Shika heran "Kalian juga kenapa? Seperti melihat hantu saja!" ucap Shikamaru dengan nada kesal. Tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah kembali ke wujud semula hanya saja dengan tambahan.

"Hmp—" beberapa orang di ruangan itu menahan tawa. Membuat Shikamaru semakin bingung, celingukan mencari alas an teman-temannya menahan tawa.

"Huahahahahahha" pecah sudah tawa yang tertahan. Diawali dari Neji yang tertawa dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya, bahkan Gaara juga ikut tertawa.

"Hihihiihii… ahaha Chikamalu,Kau! Hahahaha—" Sasuke yang tadi sempat nangis bahkan ngambek kini tertawa paling keras. Berucapa dengan nada cadelnya yang membuat semua orang ikut tertawa.

"Hei diam kau Sasuke!" Shika geram, bingung dan merasa aneh. Kenapa semua tertawa sambil memandang bahkan menunjuk kearahnya. Akhirnya Shikamaru berinisiatif untuk memandang kearah yang ditunjuk teman serta gurunya. _'aku kembali menjadi dewasa. Tanpa wujud anak kecil. Bahkan sekarang aku memiliki dada seperti Ino'_ begitulah iner Shikamaru saat melihat tampilan dirinya.

"APA! KENAPA AKU MEMILIKI DADA?!" ucap Shikamaru yang baru _loading_ (tumben lola Shik?).

"Huahahahaahaa… " Suara tawa semakin keras terdengar bahkan sampai ada yang mengeluarkan air mata saking lucunya.

"Huhuhu… hahaha Shi—hahah ka, Kau hahah Kau—" ucapan Kiba terganggu karena iya bicara sambil tetap tertawa. "Hahahaha… hahaha Shiiika haha kau hahaha—"

.

.

.

**Tebece…**

Maaf kalau garing… Terima kasih buat Reader yang udah mau mampir bahkan review. Rambu seneng banget pas tau ada lebih dari sepuluh orang yang review.

Special thanks to: aprilia yasir, Guest1, nasusay, ritchi, Dewa perang, fatayahn, hinatauchiha69, Uchiha Au-chan, Kikyu RKY, Hyull, Akasuna 'D' raga, zae-hime, corn flakes, veronica lodge, saint 'EL' loco, ahmadbima27, Ritachi-San Uchiha, ravenpink, anggraxl, Guest2.

Maaf yaa nggak bisa Rambu bales satu-satu (ini aja ngetik ngebut, lepi mau dipake adek). Dan maaf juga kalau banyak typo(s).

Untuk chap berikutnya Rambu akan tampilin **kisah sang pemilik buku, dan kejailan yang dialami Sasuke**.

Sempet sedih sih pas lihat jumlah **views **yang banyak tapi Cuma sedikit yang mampir buat review. Rata-rata _stuck _di chapter 1 (mungkin karena di Chap1 kalimatnya berantakan). Tapi sekali lagi Rambu tetep seneng paling nggak masih ada yang mau baca fict abal yang gaje milik Rambu.

Jangan Lupa untuk Review.

V

V


	6. cerita siapa? Kenapa begini…'

_**Haiii… hoshhosh akhirnya Rambu bisa update juga… cuzz mari dibaca…**_

**Chapter 6: 'cerita siapa? Kenapa begini…'**

.

.

**Deidara POV**

Kali ini aku yang mendapat bagian pada lembar ke-5. Tidak terlalu spesial memang, tapi paling tidak aku mendapat bagian yang menyenangkan -Jujur atau Hancur-. Aku buka lembar bagianku... Tulisan cetak dengan huruf tebal pada bagian atas sebagai judul dari halaman 5.

'**Ini Cerita Cintaku'**

Begitulah judul dari halaman 5. Aku membacanya sambil menyenyit heran _'mana bagian JUJUR dan HANCUR'_ mataku mulai melihat kata demi kata dalam lembar ini _benar-benar tidak ada bagian permainannya_.

"Dei? Apa ada masalah? Kenapa tidak dilanjutkan? dan kenapa kau menyerenyit seperti itu?" Suara Kakashi sensei membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah tidak apa sensei. Hanya saja di halaman ini tidak ada lanjutan dari yang dibaca Kiba."

"ohh... Tapi paling tidak kau harus tetap membacanya... Bukan malah bengong!" ucap Kakashi sensei dengan nada yang terdengar kesal. _'huuhh Kakashi sensei apa-apaan sih... Aku kan sedang memperhatikan isi lembaran ini'_

"Dei-_chan_ kita mulai apa bisa?" ahh suara Itachi-_kun_ tapi apa itu -_chan?_- sejak kapan dia memanggilku dengan sufix itu? Ah sudahlah.

**Sengaja ku sela bagian 'JUJUR dan HANCUR'. kali ini aku ingin membagi pengalaman tentang cintaku**. aku mulai membaca dengan suara yang tegas -Iyalah masa kemayu, Dei kan PRIA tulen walau sekarang dalam wujud wanita-.

**Saat dulu aku memiliki Sahabat sejak kecil... Persahabatan kami begitu mulus tanpa kendala. Bahkan kedua orang tua kami sempat ingin menjodohkan kami. Menyatukan kami pada jenjang pertunangan**. _Aku sedikit menghela nafas, Curhatkah? Namun aku mulai melanjutkan membaca._ **Hanya untuk mengikat karena saat itu usiaku dan dirinya baru berusia 6 tahun sehingga orangtua kami belum bisa 'menikahkan kami'.**

"Uhh itu curhat namanya... Apa tidak bisa dilongkap saja Deidera-_nee_" Suara wanita, bukan salah satu di antara 6 wanita –7 ditambah Deidara-. Hanya suaranya saja yang 'wanita' tapi dia adalah laki-laki (yang katanya) tulen.

"Tidak bisa dilongkap begitu saja Naru, harusnya kau ingat bahwa kita tidak boleh melewatkan sedikitpun bagian dari buku itu." Kali ini Sasori yang menjawab pertanyaan 'suara wanita' tersebut. Ya! Benar pemilik suara wanita dengan tubuh pria itu adalah Naruto. Tentu kalian masih inggat kejadian 'Sasuke kecil ngambek atau Hinata yang mencium Naruto' dan satu lagi kejadian yang sempat aku lupa ceritakan.

**FLASH BACK (masih Deidara POV)**

_"Sudahlah Sasuke, Ah Hinata kau sudah menyelesaikan perintah dari buku. Tapi kalau aku boleh tau, kau mempertaruhkan apa?" sekilas aku mendengar suara Chouji yang bernada penasaran._

_"Ah… a-aku mem-pertaruhkan 'bagian leher saja'. Kenapa memang Chouji?" masih dengan nada gagap Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Chouji. Teman-teman yang lain ikut memperhatikan Chouji -termaksud aku-, memberi pandangan seolah bertanya 'memang kenapa?'._

_"Tidak apa Hina, hanya aku ingin tahu apa efeknya untuk Naruto." Ah ya... benar kata Chouji, karena tadi terlalu asik menonton 'adegan NaruHina' kami sampai tidak memperhatikan perubahan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.  
"Hey Naru! apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirimu?" kali ini semua mata mengarah ke Naruto.  
'Gelengan' hanya itu tanda bahwa Naruto belum mengalami perubahan. Tapi hey... biasanya dia yang paling ribut disini 'ada yang aneh' batinku dalam hati._

_..._

_"hahahaha" Suara wanita yang sedang tertawa dengan tidak sopannya. Tertawa ngakak karena adanya bagian tubuh 'lain' pada Shikamaru. Saat ini aku memang berubah menjadi wanita, tapi suer... ketawa yang saat ini masih berlangsung itu bukan berasal dari diriku.  
"HAHAHAHA" Lagi- suara tawa cablak itu terdengar.  
"Hei Saki! berhenti tertawa terbahak seperti itu. Sangat tidak sopan tahu!" Ino membentak Sakura, memuduh tawa itu berasal dari sang gadis merah muda. Sakura yang tidak merasa tertawa menjadi marah.  
"Enak saja kau Pig! itu bukan sua—"_

_'HAHAHA' selaan suara tawa yang sedang mereka ributkan terdengar lagi._

_"-raku! Bukan suaraku! kau dengarkan. Bahkan saat aku berbicara suara itu masih terdengar." Jelas Sakura marah (baca: murka), dia tidak menertawakan Bentuk dada Shikamaru atau pun penampilan Neji yang 'cantik' kalaupun memang ia, Sakura tidak mungkin tertawa dengan nada yang tidak sopan._

_'HAHAHAHA' suara tawa itu masih saja terdengar. Semua -kecuali yg ketawa- mencari asal suara tawa, mempertajam pendengaran mereka-_

_'HAHAHA hikz Haaa hikz Haa Hikz Huaaaa' suara tawa yang tadinya sangat mengganggu itu kini berubah menjadi tangisan yang bahkan lebih mengganggu._

_-Aha! (sebuah bohlam muncul) mereka mengetahui suara siapa itu. Sosok berambut Kuning jabrik sedang menekuk kaki dan membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya, adalah sang pemilik suara 'wanita tertawa'. Dia adalah laki-laki -yang sampai saat ini masih tetap laki-laki –hanya saja- ketika Iruka mulai mendekatkan diri pada sosok si Jabrik suara yang keluar justru suara Wanita._

_Naruto –sosok itu, berubah suaranya menjadi wanita setelah Hinata 'pemain' melakukan tindakan berani dengan mencium dirinya 'korban'. Dan karena keberhasilan itu Hinata mendapat hadiah dengan perubahan suara Naruto yang seharusnya ngeBass jadi Cempreng layaknya wanita dalam masa puber._

_'hahahahahahahahaha...' lagi terdengar suara tawa yang pecah dari seluruh penghuni ruangan. Menertawakan Nasib teman-teman mereka -terutama Shikamaru dan Naruto- yang memiliki 'bagian diri wanita' namun masih dengan sosok asli 'Pemuda'. Poor NaruShika_

**END FLASH BACK (end Deidara POV)**

Mari kita lupakan soal manusia-manusia yang saling menertawakan itu. Kini kita harus kembali ke Deidara "Sang Kunci Lembar ke-5"

**Waktu terus bergulir... Hari-hariku bersamanya semakin berwarna, tak terasa sekarang umurku sudah menginjak sebelas tahun.**

Lembaran pada buku yang ada di tangan Deidara bercahaya. Cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan, Cahaya yang menarik mereka kedalam cerita Buku 'Aneh tapi Ajaib' itu.

...

**Chouji POV**

'Bruk' Ouch tubuhku yang berisi ini terasa jatuh di sebuah lantai marmer.

'Brukbrukbruk' terdengar lagi bunyi 'benda' yang terjatuh, 'Argh' kali ini aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menimpaku 'Bruk' dua. Seperti tubuh manusia…

"Ugh... Untung saja tubuhmu gemuk Chouji, mungkin kalau tidak kau akan bernasib sama seperti Lee." Suara itu? Ah aku tau itu suara Ino yang baru saja menimpaku -entah ia jatuh dari mana- bahkan posisi tubuh Ino masih berada di atasku. Benda lembut terasa menyentuh bagian belakang tubuhku yang sekarang dalam posisi tertelungkup. Ah, ternyata memang 'dua' pantas saja rasanya sedikit aneh.

"Hei kau boleh saja bilang aku gemuk. Tapi apa karena kegemukanku ini kau jadi betah berada di atasku?" Aku bertanya pada Ino dengan nada menggoda. Ino mulai memperhatikan posisi dirinya. Ahh! Wajahnya memerah, aku rasa dia sudah sadar akan posisi kami.

"Gomenne Chouji, Kita ada di mana?" setelah berpindah posisi ino bertanya padaku, jujur aku juga tidak tahu kami berada di mana. Yak! Kami Penghuni ruangan yang tiba-tiba terdampar di tempat asing -namun terlihat mewah ini-.

**End Chouji POV**

**Normal POV**

21 orang yang seharusnya sekarang berada dalam ruangan kini berpencar diberbagai tempat, dan jika kamu adalah orang dalam ruangan yang tidak ikut tertarik cahaya maka kamu dapat melihat penghuni ruangan yang sedang 'tidur'.

_Mereka menjelajah melalui alam mimpi. Terlelap untuk tidur yang akan membawa mereka dalam masa lalu sang pemilik buku ajaib._

**-Perjalanan dalam buku—**

Chouji memandang sekeliling ruangan tempat dia dan 12 orang lainnya berpijak. Ruangan ini sangat luas dan terkesan mewah tapi juga terasa mencekam pada waktu yang bersamaan.

"Sepi sekali di sini. Aku jadi merinding."

"Sepi katamu? Lalu kau anggap apa kami ber12 ini."

"Uh! Maksudku sepi karena tidak ada orang lain selain kita."

"Ah benar juga katamu Lee, ngomong-ngomong ini ruangan apa ya?" Iruka bertanya pada yang lain -yang sama tidak tahunya dengan dirinya—sambil memperhatikan ruangan di sekelilingnya.

Ruangan yang begitu besar dengan banyak perabotan di dalamnya. Ada sofa besar berada di tengah ruangan, Rak untuk barang-barang antik nan mewah, televisi berukuran 29", pintu besar penghubung ke ruangan lain dan sebuah pigura besar dengan potret sebuah keluarga. Iruka dan yang lainnya seolah terbius dengan keadaan ruangan yang begitu luas dan mewah ini, namun setelah mereka melihat sebuah pigura mata mereka terpaku sambil memfokuskan pandangan mereka. Sebuah keluarga lengkap Ayah, Ibu dan dua orang anak laki-laki. Foto itu terlihat buram seolah pada mata mereka disensor agar tidak dapat melihat potret keluarga tersebut.

"Ah... Tapi kenapa kita hanya ber13? Sisanya kemana?" Karin mulai ambil suara, semua mulai saling pandang.

Ya, di ruangan ini hanya ada 13 orang Lee, Chouji, Kakashi, Iruka, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Karin, Kiba, Kabuto, Pein, Deidara, dan Sasori. Sedangkan sisanya, entaha ada di mana.

…

Tiba-tiba pintu yang ada penghubung -yang hanya satu-satunya itu—terbuka, menampakkan sosok yang sangat mereka kenal namun dalam bentuk chibi.

Sosok anak kecil berusia sekitar 14 tahun. Dengan rambut hitam yang agak melewati bahunya, mungkin jika kalian tidak melihat jas hitam yang ia kenakan kalian akan menyangka anak itu adalah perempuan. Sang anak berjalan sambil memegang bingkai foto. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih namun tidak ada air mata yang keluar. _Menangis tanpa air mata adalah kesedihan yang begitu sedih dan memilukan._

Mereka semua terdiam menyaksikan sang anak yang seolah tak melihat mereka, anak itu berjalan sambil menunduk berjalan kearah sofa, Deidara yang merasa familiar dengan anak itu mencoba mendekat dan berusaha memeluk. Tapi-

_"Kenapa Okasan pergi meninggalkan aku? Padahal aku baru saja pulang dari belajar di New York." Suara anak itu terdengar lirih. Dia masih saja berjalan dengan lunglai, sorot matanya terlihat kosong._

-tubuh Deidara tembus, anak itu melewatinya seolah ia hanya angin lalu. Mereka semua yang berada di ruangan itu saling pandang '_Deidara transparant!'_. Pein menghampiri Deidara dan coba menyentuhkan tangannya pada pundak Deidara, tapi Lolos seolah ia menyentuh angin. Semua mencoba saling menyentuh dan hasilnya tetap sama. Akhirnya Kakashi membuat kesimpulan bahwa mereka semua transparan.

"_Okasan, aku mohon! Kembalilah aku ingin menunjukkan banyaknya piagam penghargaan yang aku dapatkan. Aku sudah memenuhi janjiku menjadi anak yang berprestasi, tapi kenapa justru Okasan yang mengingkari janji. Kenapa Okasan pergi saat hari dimana aku seharusnya wisuda." Anak itu masih saja berkata lirih, memeluk erat bingkai foto yang sejak tadi dia bawa._

"Aku sedih, andai saja akudapat memeluk sosok anak itu." Lirih, suara Deidara lirih. Bahkan ia tidak sadar sudah mengeluarkan air mata bukan hanya Deidara tapi hampir semua yang berada di situ ikut merasakan kesedihan sang anak.

'Dokdokdok' terdengar suara pintu yang diketunk dengan kekuatan yang cukup besar.

"_Apa kau di dalam **kun? Pemakaman sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan. Kau akan ikut atau tetap di sini?" Sosok orang yang lebih tua hadir sambil menghampiri sang anak. Duduk tepat di samping anak kecil itu._

"_Aku tahu kau begitu sedih **kun. Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak menghadiri upacara pemakaman **nee-sama." Laki-laki dewasa itu menepuk bahu sang anak, seolah memberi ketenangan. Ia mengerti bahwa anak sulung almarhum kakaknya sedang sedih –walau ia tidak melihat ada air mata setetespun dari wajah keponakannya._

"_Baiklah Ojisan, aku akan menyusul." Masih terdengar nada yang bergetar namun anak itu berusaha tegar._

…

Tempat yang tadinya memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan kini berganti menjadi sebuah taman pemakaman yang dipenuhi oleh pelayat.

"Lho kita pindah tempat!" Temari berseru. Tadi mereka terlalu larut dalam kesedihan sehingga tidak memperhatikan sekitar.

"Ah ya. Tempat apa ini?"

"Ini taman pemakaman. Apa kau tidak dapat melihat para pelayat yang berpakaian hitam!" ucap Sasori ketus.

"Hei lihat, ada anak berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun yang menangis sambil memeluki peti!" semua tau itu suara cempreng Ino. Mereka mulai mengalihkan pandangan menuju hal yang dimaksud Ino.

_Kali ini seorang anak berusia sebelas tahun sedang menangis sambil memeluki peti mati. Tidak seperti anak yang tadi dilihat dalam Ruangan. Anak yang sedang memeluk peti itu terlihat lebih kecil dan terlihat begitu rapuh._

"_Mari tuan muda **, '_lagi sebuah nama seakan tersensor dan tak terdengar' _Upacara akan segera dilaksanakan. Jika tuan muda begini terus akan menghambat upacaranya dan membuat hal ini menjadi semakin lama." Pria berjas itu menarik pelan tuan mudanya._

"_Aku tidak mau! Aku masih ingin bersama Kasan! PERGI KALIAN! Tidak akan pernah ada upacara apapun di sini!" Anak itu berteriak sambil tetap memegang erat peti mati yang dikeahui berisi mendiang ibunya._

"_Semua salahku! Seandainya aku tidak meminta Kasan mengantarku ke taman. Seandainya Aku tidak merajuk! Seandainya aku mendengarkan perkataan Kasan untuk diam! Seandainya hiks aku hiks tidak berlari hiks lari! dan seandainya hiks Truk itu tidak mengarah hiks ke ar hiks rahku!" sang anak bergumam dan semakin menangis._

_Ucapan dan suara anak itu semakin terdengar pilu. Para pelayat semakin merasa kasihan pada sang anak bungsu almarhum. Mereka begitu tahu bahwa almarhum sangat menyayangi kedua anaknya terutama sang bungsu. Tapi mereka tidak tahu sebesar apa rasa sayang almarhum. Dan setelah kepergian almarhum mereka sadar bahwa almarhum begitu sayang bahkan mencintai nyawa anaknya dibandingkan nyawanya sendiri._

_Tiba-tiba ada sosok tegap yang menghampiri anak tersebut, memaksa sang anak melepaskan pelukannya dari peti tersebut._

"_AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU INGIN TETAP BERSAMA KASAN!"_

'_PLAK!' sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi sang anak. Para pelayat terpaku. Bahkan Ino dan yang lainnya ikut terdiam melihat adegan itu._

"_A-a-ay—yah?" sang anak terpaku, ayah yang begitu menyayanginya dan tidak pernah bermain tangan sekalipun dia membuat kesalahan yang sangat fatal, kini menamparnya. Menamparnya tepat di hadapan para pelayat. Menamparnya bahkan membuat bekas kebiruan dan darah di sudut bibirnya._

"_Aku tidak pernah mengajarkan anakku untuk cengeng! Dan jika kau masih saja menangis, aku tidak akan segan membuangmu dari keluargaku!" Kata-kata yang begitu kasar dan tak pantas diucapkan keluar dari mulut Pria itu. Pandangan yang begitu keras dan mengintimidasi terpancar dari ayah sang anak._

_Membeku' diam dan terpaku hanya itu yang dilakukan sang anak. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ayahnya akan tega seperti itu. Dia mulai menghapus air matanya merubah pandangannya menjadi begitu kosong –walau jika kau melihatnya dengan seksama, ada kesedihan dan kehancuran dari pandangan itu._

…

Tempat ini berubah kembali, menjadi sebuah taman di tengah kota. Ino dan yang lainnya seperti diajak untuk menyelami masa lalu sesorang –dan mereka baru menyadarinya. Karin memperhatikan sekeliling iya menyadari dan mengetahui di mana tepatnya mereka berada _'Taman Konoha' _ucapnya dalam hati, namun masih enggan menyampaikan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Ini taman Konoha. Aku yakin itu." Kakashilah yang merealisasikan pemikiran Karin.

"Ya! Aku ingat, ini taman Konoha beberapa tahun lalu. Tapi kenapa kita berada di sini?" kini Iruka yang menanggapi ucapan Kakashi.

Semua saling pandang dengan heran.

"_** kun? Apa kau tidak menyukai keberadaanku di sini?"_

Suara seorang gadis kecil membuyarkan lamunan mereka,ah mungkin kali ini gadis itu yang menjadi fokus mereka.

"_Aku mohon jangan diam saja **kun. Sudah sejak dua jam yang lalu kita berada di sini, tapi kau tetap tidak mau bicara." Gadis itu terlihat sedih sambil memandangi temannya –_yang Ino dan lainnya ketahui adalah anak yang ditampar oleh ayahnya di pemakaman- .

"_Aku mohon bicaralah…" sang gadis mulai menitihkan airmata._

"_Aku ingin kau melupakan perjodohan kita. Lupakan segala hal yang pernah kita alami." Akhirnya suara yang sejak tadi sang gadis tunggu terdengar. Tapi apa 'melupakan perjodohan mereka?'._

"_Tapi, kenapa **Kun? Apa kau tidak menyukaiku? Jika memang ia, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kau membatalkan pertunangan kita." Jebol sudah pertahanan sang gadis kecil. Hatinya begitu hancur, sesorang yang sangat ia cintai sejak usianya enam tahun, tunangannya, laki-laki yang dia anggap sebagai kekasih sekaligus kakak kini memintanya melupakan semua yang telah mereka jalani._

"_Kenapa hiks kenapa?"_

"_Aku membencimu! SANGAT MEMBENCIMU! KAU GADIS PEMBAWA SIAL!" _

"_Aku tahu kau hanya bergurau **kun. Kau –ah Kita masih sama-sama saling mencintai kan? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" sang Gadis masih saja berbicara dan meyakinkan anak laki-laki itu untuk menarik kembali kata-katanya. "Kau hanya bersedih, kau bisa berbagi cerita denganku kok **kun. Biasanya kan kau—_

"_Lupakan aku! Tinggalkan Aku! Aku membencimu! Jadi bencilah padaku selayaknya AKU MEMBENCIMU" ucapan sang Gadis terpotong. Anak lelaki itu beranjak dari duduknya, namun ditahan oleh sang gadis._

'_Chuup' Satu buah kecupan mendarat di bibir sang anak laki-laki._

_Gadis itu berdiri "Suatu saat kau akan menarik kata-kata benci itu, dan suatu saat kau akan mengembalikan ciuman itu padaku dan mengembalikan semua rasa sayang yang selama ini kita tanam bersama." Setelah berucap, sang gadis berlari sambil menangis sesenggukan._

Sedikit tidak lazim memang jika melihat anak berusia belasan tahun –bahkan belum menginjak masa remaja- terlibat dalam cinta yang sangat rumit, tapi tidak dengan kedua anak ini. Mereka bertemu diusia sangat muda laki-laki 3 tahun dan sang Gadis 2 tahun, bertunangan 3 tahun selanjutnya karena keinginan kedua Ibu mereka. Namun kini apa yang selama ini mereka lakukan seakan kandas setelah sang laki-laki meminta Gadis itu melupakannya.

Ino, Temari, Tenten, Karin bahkan Deidara ikut terisak. Mereka mengerti perasaan sang Gadis, namun mereka tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahanya menyilaukan datang seakan menarik mereka. Cahaya yang sama yang keluar dari lembaran kelima buku ajaib.

…

…

"Kita kembali." Suara Sasori menyadarkan yang lain. Hal yang beberapa saat lalu mereka saksikan seakan terekam jelas dalam ingatan. Itu bukan mimpi, tapi mereka benar-benar mengalami hal itu. Kembali ke masa lalu sangpembuat buku. Ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dia alami.

"EH!" Nada terkejut terdengar dari Karin, buku ajaib itu berada di tangannya. Lembar enam sudah terbuka, sebuah kertas terjatuh dari lembaran itu. Karin mengambil dan membacanya.

'**Kau yang ketika tersadar dan mendapati buku ini dalam genggamanmu harus melanjutkan membaca. Kau yang terpilih untuk membaca halaman enam-'**

Karin masih terdiam, masih belum melanjutkan bacaannya. Kemudian dia menarik nafas dan kembali membaca.

'**Bilang pada temanmu, jika kalian tidak melanjutkan bacaan ini maka teman kalian yang tersisa tidak akan kembali ke dunia nyata.'**

Ke tiga belas orang yang ada pada markas ini membatu. Mengarahkan pandangan pada sekeliling, hanya ada mereka bertigabelas yang sadar sisanya, semua terdiam seperti patung.

"Mengapa jadi begini…" Gumam Pein sambil memperhatikan temannya yang lain.

.

.

.

.

Tobeco….

Huft… akhirnya bisa update juga, Rambu sebenernya udah gatel pengen update dari minggu kemarin tapi karena Rambu pulkam dan lepi nggak dibawa, jadilah harus nunggu sampe sekarang.

**Terima kasih ya sudah mau baca dan meninggalkan jejak. Maaf atas typo(s) yang mengganggu. Dan Maaf tidak bisa menyebutkan reader satu persatu. Sekali lagi TERIMA KASIH.**

**Sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya. Hayo jangan hanya baca tapi harus REVIEW.**

**Rambu 22.02.14**

**V**

**V**


	7. Mengapa begini'

Meratapi nasib tentu bukan hal yang baik… tapi rasanya kali ini bukan hanya nasib yang bermain tapi juga takdir. Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat tidak terpikirkan terjadi saat ini. Delapan orang terlihat terdiam bagai menekin lilin, bukan! Ini bukan kisah malin kundang yang dikutuk oleh ibunya sendiri. Hanya saja mereka yang masih tersadar pun, tidak mengerti mengenai hal yang dialamin delapan orang tersebut.

Dua wanita dan enam remaja laki-laki. Mematung dengan posisi yang sedikit unik, Jika kalian memperhatikan, mungkin kalian akan menyangka bahwa posisi yang saat ini terlihat adalah sebuah keisengan.

Delapan orang, Itachi kini berada dalam posisi tertelungkup dengan sosok gadis _Hyuga_ dibawahnya (seperti menindih). Akan benar menjadi kenyataan (mungkin) jika saja Itachi tidak menahan berat tubuhnya dengan tangan kanan. Posisi wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Hinata manik hitamnya tertutup dan bibir yang sedikit dimajukan. Sedang Hinata, entah apa yang terfikirkan namun wajahnya memerah –layaknya buah kesayangan bungsu _Uchiha._

Beralih ke lain sisi, ada Gaara sedang duduk tersenyum sambil memeluk Sasuke kecil yang terlelap. Andai saja ponsel mereka bisa diaktifkan, mungkin mereka akan dengan senang hati mengabadikan kejadian itu –Gaara yang terkenal _sotic_ kini tersenyum menampilkan wajah yang semakin terlihat tampan, dan Sasuke yang dikenal begitu 'anti' dengan Gaara justru terlihat nyaman bahkan Sasuke tertidur dengan kedua tangan yang memegang leher Gaara.

Di lain tempat ada Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka berempat sedang berada di meja dapur. Shikamaru, Neji dan Naruto sedang bermain kartu _domino_ (yang entah darimana datangnya) sedangkan Sakura, duduk terpaku menyandarkan dagunya pada salah satu tangan dengan pandangan yang begitu _fokus _kearah Neji.

Tidak ada pandangan cemas ataupun takut dari kedelapan manusia 'lilin'. Hanya ada senyum, tawa dan wajah malu-malu yang membuat orang lain tak akan percaya tentang kejadian apa yang sedang mereka alami.

…

**Do not open! Or you'll regret it**

**Chapter 7: 'Mengapa begini?'**

…

Jika saja tidak ada ancaman yang diterima dari lembar ke enam, mungkin Karin dan teman-teman yang masih sadar akan tetap membiarkan mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. Kejadian langka yang membuat mereka enggan membiarkan hal itu berlalu.

'_Seandainya ada Kamera atau ponsel, aku berjanji akan mengabadikan kejadian ini.'_

'_Ugh… kenapa Itachi-kun sangat dekat dengan Hinata-chan sih? Ahh tapi mereka sangat cocok… aku tidak akan marah jika memang Itachi bersama Hinata…'_

'_Ugh… Gaara chan begitu serasi jika disandingkan dengan Sasuke, aku akan menjadikan mereka pasangan seme dan uke' _(Hah… pemikiran siapa itu -.-')

'_Aku memang menyukai keadaan ini, tapi aku tidak terima Sakura-san memandang Neji senpai dengan pandangan yang mencintai begitu!'_

'_Ahh… andai mereka sadar, mungkin aku akan ikut bermain domino…'_

Semua memandang kearah Manusia 'lilin', mengucapkan kata-kata ajaib yang hanya mereka ketahui sendiri. Ada yang setuju ada yang tidak.

"Ehm… kalian setuju untuk membatu memulihkan keadaan mereka?"Karin ambil suara (emang dibuang di mana?). bertanya pada yang lainnya mengenai kertas kecil yang beberapa waktu lalu ia baca.

"Ya… aku setuju saja Karin." Ucap Temari _'walau aku menyukai posisi mereka yang seperti ini' _dilanjutkan dengan kata-kata dalam hati.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Karin mulai memandang kearah yang lainnya, meminta persetujuan –jawaban Temari belum cukup untuk membuatnya melanjutkan bacaan-.

"Lakukanlah." Ucap Kakashi _sensei_ diikuti dengan anggukan yang lainnya.

Karin mulai memfokuskan dirinya pada lembar ke enam.

**Sentuh satu cinta. Maka kau akan menemukan jawabannya.**

Tidak ada lanjutan. Hanya kalimat itu yang ada pada lembar ke enam. Semua saling pandang, mencoba memahami apa yang dimaksud buku. Memberi kode pada Karin untuk melanjutkan bacaannya, namun hanya disambut 'angkatan bahu tak mengerti'.

"Hanya segitu saja?" Pein mulai ambil suara, bertanya mengenai kepastian pada Karin. Memandang penuh selidik pada buku yang saat ini ada digenggaman Karin.

"Ya" Satu jawaban singkat yang membuat Pein justru geram. Tidak ada petunjuk ataupun kalimat bantuan dari kata-kata singkat tersebut.

'srek' buku ditarik secara paksa oleh Pein, membuat Karin tersentak.

**SENTUH SATU CINTA. MAKA KAU AKAN MENEMUKAN JAWABANNYA!**

Pein membaca ulang dengan nada yang lebih keras dan terdengar kesal.

"APA! APANYA YANG SATU CINTA!" wajah kesal. Kata-kata kasar mulai keluar, Pein mulai muak dengan buku 'aneh' itu.

'BRAK! TRAK' buku dibanting dengan kasar diikuti suara benda yang retak.

Semua saling pandang. Pein yang belum lama ini emosi dan membanting buku dengan seenak udelnya, kini berubah menjadi patung dengan bahan baku pasir. Retak! Patung Pein RETAK! Membuat tangannya yang baru saja digunakan untuk membanting buku hancur lebur, memberikan efek rusak yang sulit untuk diperbaiki.

.

.

Takdir… lagi-lagi kata itu yang terlintas,

Takdir yang membuat Pein merebut buku di tangan Karin, takdir yang membuat Pein membaca buku itu… kesal… teriakkan… makian… dan bantingan yang dilakukan Pein adalah takdir yang sudah digariskan. Tubuhnya menjadi patung namun sekarang lebur dan menghilang seolah terbawa angin tak kasat mata (emang angin kelihatan?).

Pein…? Karin terisak, terduduk di tempat Pein menghilang. Mempertanyakan pada dirinya mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Apa takdir sedang mempermainkan mereka?

Buku itu bergerak, mendekat pada Karin seolah meminta Karin mengambilnya dari lantai.

Dengan berat hati Karin mengambil buku yang telah merenggut temannya, membuka halaman yang menjadi bagiannya.

Karin terdiam, tulisan yang tertera pada buku berubah. Bukan lagi **Sentuh satu cinta. Maka kau akan menemukan jawabannya. **Melainkan,

**Korbankan satu teman, maka teman yang lain akan tersadar.**

Dengan bergetar Karin memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sama terkejutnya dengan Karin, memandang Horor buku yang saat ini berada di genggaman Karin. Wajah 12 orang yang masih mampu bergerak dalam ruangan ini tiba-tiba _pias_.

"Korbankan? Apa maksudnya seperti Pein?" sebuah suara mengalihkan tatapan yang lain.

"K-kka-kau sudah sad-dar?" Tanya Temari dengan suara terbata.

"Sudah, sejak Pein berteriak dan memaki buku dengan gila." Huh santai sekali ucapannya, entah apa yang orang itu pikirkan. Bahkan Rambu tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Kau! Apa kau juga—"

"Ya! Aku melihat tepat di depan mataku tubuh Pein yang melebur dan hilang terbawa angin."

"— 'Glug' (Sasori meneguk ludah) Apa kau juga tau alasan kenapa Pein begitu?"

"Buku itu! Aku melihatnya, dan setelah mendengar Karin membaca aku mengerti mengapa aku tersadar. Karena hilangnya Pein,"

Semua yang ada di ruangan memandang Shikamaru.

"Apa kau merasakan sesuatu saat tubuhmu mematung? Dan apa saat kita tertarik ke dalam buku kau juga merasakannya?"

"hm— 'hanya anggukan yang diberikan Shikamaru, ia terdiam sebentar kemudian melanjutkan suaranya.' Selain mengalami hal yang membuatku senang (ucap Shikamaru sambil memegang dadanya yang kembali rata), Aku kembali ke masa dimana Sasuke terpuruk yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk menjadi sosok lain dalam dirinya."

_Hah? Kenapa Sasuke? Ada yang aneh disini._

"Apa kau bisa menceritakan apa yang kau alami Shika?" Ino bertanya dengan sorot mata yang menampakkan rasa penasaran.

Shikamaru berdiri dari tempatnya tadi, berjalan mendekat kearah teman-temannya yang saat ini berada di ruang berkumpul. Memulai cerita apa saja yang dia alami saat tertarik ke dalam buku dan saat tubuhnya menjadi lilin.

**Shikamaru POV**

Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku saat ini, sekilas memandang temanku yang menjadi 'lilin'. Ah semakin merepotkan saja buku itu, aku mulai berjalan kearah ruang berkumpul. Tadi aku sempat melihat Pein yang lebur dan entah apalagi yang akan terjadi untuk menyadarkan sosok lainnya –huuh merepotkan.

Saat ini aku mulai duduk, mengambil tempat ternyaman di _single sofa_ yang kosong. Semua pandangan mengarah kepadaku, masih penasaran dengan apa yang aku alami.

"A- …" ah! Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku tidak dapat mengeluarkan sedikitpun suaraku.

Aku mulai komat-kamit mebuka tutup mulutku, bahkan berusaha berteriak sekuat tenaga. Namun hasilnya _nihil_, aku tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaraku.

"Hey Shika, ada apa? Kenapa kau menggerakkan mulutmu begitu?" _Hell_ pertanyaan macam apa itu. Tidak tahukah Chouji bahwa aku tidak dapat bicara.

Aku menoleh kearah Kakashi _sensei _(Orang yang aku anggap akan mengerti dengan keadaanku). Aku member isyarat seolah mengibaskan kertas dan menulis di tanganku sendiri. Namun yang terjadi, bukannya mengerti Kakashi _sensei _justru hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa kau bermaksud meminta kertas Shika?" suara itu seolah _oasis _di tengah gurun bagiku. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Tenten berjalan menjauh mencari benda yang aku maksud, dan tidak lama kemudian ia kembali hanya dengan kotak tisu yang masih penuh dan ah—apa ini? Entahlah benda panjang berwarna _silver _yang ketika diputar akan mengeluarkan benda seperti _crayon_ berwarna merah (Ya aku memang _jenius,_ tapi suer aku tidak tahu itu apa).

Aku mengacungkan dua benda tersebut sambil menaikkan alis, seolah bertanya 'untuk apa kedua benda ini?'

"Maaf Shika, aku hanya dapat menemukan itu di sini, kertas yang tadi sempat dibuat untuk undian sudah habis dan kertas yang sesungguhnya hanya ada di buku yang 'itu'." Ucap Tenten sambil menunjuk buku yang berada di tangan Karin.

"err—Tenten , apa tidak ada alat tulis lain selain _lipstick. _Rasanya sangat aneh_ 'seperti seorang wanita yang tertarik untuk mengajak laki-laki kencan saja'. _Mungkin kau bisa menggunakan pensil alis atau sesuatu yang… Yah lebih baik daripada itu." Kali ini aku mendengar Kiba bersuara, oohh ini yang namanya _lipstick_.

Aku sudah tidak perduli dengan perdebatan Kiba dan Tenten, aku mulai menulis pada tisu. Sedikit aneh karena _lipstick _ini lengket. Dalam tulisan itu aku menulis **Suaraku hilang, aku rasa sebelum aku bercerita lebih baik kalian undi yang dapat bagian selanjutnya. **Tulisan itu membutuhkan setidaknya empat lembar tisu.

**END Shika POV**

Mereka yang ada di sana mulai saling pandang kemudian mengangguk bersamaan disertai dengan Lee yang mengambil gelas undian.

'Tuktuktuk' bunyi kertas yang beradu pada dinding gelas.

'Tak' sebuah kertas terjatuh…menampakkan satu nama, seseorang yang bahkan sampai saat ini masih menjadi lilin.

Karin yang membuka gulungan kertas tersebut memandang horor kearah tujuh temannya yang masih 'kaku'. 'glup' tegukkan saliva membuat yang lainnya harap-harap cemas.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Karin membentangkan kertas itu dan menunjukkannya pada sosok-sosok _kepo_ yang memandangnya penuh ingin tahu…

'**Namikaze Naruto'** ucap mereka serempak (ya tentu tanpa adanya suara Shikamaru)

**.**

.

.

Hening… semua saling pandang, mencari cara. Berfikir bagaimana membuat Naruto tersadar. Ah! Seperti yang dimaksud pada lembar ke enam saat menghilangnya Pein mereka harus mengor—

"Hei… Apa kalian merindukanku?"

-bankan salah satu teman untuk membuat yang lain sadar.

Suara itu, walau tidak mau mengakui tapi mereka merindukan suara itu.

…

…

…

Tobecooo...

**Siapakah yang tersadar? **ayo ditebak

A/N:

Maaf harus Tubicooo… Rambu mengusahakan update satu minggu sekali *tapigakJanji, inspirasi sedang melalang buana entah kemana (atau Rambu yang terlalu pusing dengan pekerjaan *entahlah). Bahkan Rambu justru terinspirasi untuk bikin fict baru…

Makasih buat yang udah mau review, special : **aprilia yasir****, ****hinatauchiha69**, **Hizumi no BlueObsidian****, ****chan : **mengenai itu akan aku bahas di chapter" berikutnya, **tamu rempong:** trims atas do'a, mengenai masalalu pemilik buku mungkin akan dibahas di Chapter selanjutnya *KeepReading, **altadinata**, **Dhezthy UchihAruno****, ****rizkiirawan3****, ****Guest**: bisa iya bisa nggak, masa ah? Bukan sihir kok *Cuma ilmu gaib *lho, **ranggagian67****, ****Uzumaki-Namikaze Serizawa****, **, **fatayahn****, **Ritchan Alkiora\\ maaf jika ada nama-nama yang tidak tersebut.

**Mohon untuk Review (diFollow and Favorit juga gapapa). Rambu butuh keritikan pedas dan dukungan tentunya.**

**Sedikit banyak Mood Rambu sedang tidak baik, bahkan berfikir untuk menghentikkan fict ini… **wah views mencapai 4747 (walau siders tapi bangga tetep ada yang mau baca)

**V**

**V**

**Reviewmu sangat berarti terutama para siders**


	8. Perjalanan masih panjang

'Haaah' Aku menghela nafas, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, kulihat hampir semua teman-teman memandang horror kearahku.

"Hei, berhentilah menatap wajahku seperti itu! Oke , aku tahu perkataanku tadi sangat salah. Tentu kalian tidak merindukanku kan?" aku masih tetap asik dengan posisi dudukku yang semula, memandang wajah Sakura yang terlihat serius memperhatikan Neji.

"Tidak Naruto, kami sangat merindukanmu dan mereka semua… Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan kalian." Deidara menghampiriku, memberi pelukan yang bahkan baru kali ini aku rasakan.

"Hehehe… maaf sudah membuat Dei-_nii _Khawatir." Aku mulai membalas pelukan Deidara, merasakan tubuh Deidara yang mulai terisak dan tetes-tetes air mata yang mengenai bajuku.

"Naru hiks… apa yang lainnya juga akan sadar dengan mudah seperti kau atau seperti Shika?" suara Deidara semakin bergetar, entah ini karena Dei yang semakin _mellow_ atau memang karena tubuh wanitanya yang membuat Dei begitu, ahh entahlah.

"Aku tidak tahu Dei-_nii_. emm… tadi aku mendengar kalian memanggilku, ada apa ya?" aku bertanya sesantai yang aku bisa. Jujur saja aku tadi sempat terganggu, masalahnya tadi aku sedang lomba makan ramen dengan Gaara tapi karena ada suara yang memanggilku aku jadi tersedak dan ketika sadar aku malah –tetap- ada di ruangan membosankan ini.

"Naruto, kau mendapat giliran untuk membaca lembar selanjutnya. Lembar ke tujuh lebih tepatnya." Aku mendengar Karin berbicara, menampilkan tatapan matanya yang terlihat sendu, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Ahh... baiklah, tapi bisakah kalian bersikap emm… sedikit lebih rileks? Kalian terlihat sangat tegang…" aku berucap jambil memberikan cengiranku yang biasanya. Aku mengerti –sangat mengerti bahwa mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan yang masih mematung. Tapi, jika perjalanan selanjutnya untuk membaca lanjutan buku dilalui dengan tegang tentu tidak akan mencairkan suasana.

"Ini bukunya Naruto, Santai saja membacanya. Oke?" Karin memberikan buku itu padaku. Buku yang tadi siang –ah atau lebih tepatnya entah beberapa waktu yang lalu aku temukan di taman. Buku yang membuat teman-teman serta senseiku terjebak. Aku sangat menyesali perbuatan 'ingin tahu' yang akhirnya justru menjerumuskan kami di tempat ini –Markas kami, yang bahkan aku tidak tahu sekarang jam berapa dan tidak tahu ini sudah pagi,siang atau masih malam.

Aku arahkan mataku pada halaman tujuh. Menarik nafas sejenak untuk merilekskan diri, aku melihat teman-temanku yang lain juga mulai rileks.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto –**_**sensei**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, Garing, Alur gaje, Typo(s), SANGAT perlu bimbingan.**_

"Percakapan"

'_Pembicaraan dalam hati'_

**Isi dari buku**

_**First Fic o.O Rambu Present…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Huuftt… baiklah." Aku hadapkan buku itu tepat di depan mataku dan mulai membaca isi buku itu.

_**Hai…**_sebuah sapaan yang rasanya aneh jika kau mendapatkannya dari sebuah buku.

_**Bagaimana perjalananmu setelah melalui enam halaman sebelumnya?**_

_**Senangkah?**_

_**Mengejutkankah?**_

_**Sedih?**_

_**Atau hanya datar-datar saja?**_Semua yang ada hanya saling pandang… aku juga ikut memandang mereka.

_**Masihkah kalian mengingat bacaan pada halaman pertama? Jika ya, tentu kalian akan ingat mengenai jumlah yang akan tetap sama?**_Ah, apa memang ada ya mengenai hal tersebut? Huh kadang aku mempertanyakan mengapa otakku terlalu lamban untuk mengingat hal penting.

_**Akan datang pada kalian, mungkin sebentar lagi…**_aku melihat ada beberapa jeda dalam bacaan tersebut.

'Tingnong' terdengar suara bel dari luar markas ini.

"Apa itu tambahan dari jumlah kita yang berkurang karena menghilangnya Pein?" Temari bertanya sambil memandang wajah Shikamaru, mungkin memastikan.

"Biar aku yang buka pintu!" aku melihat Kabuto berdiri dan mulai berjalan kearah pintu.

.::.

**Di depan pintu (Normal POV)**

'Cklek'

"_Aaa… Hai Kabuto!"_ Seorang laki-laki memandang Kabuto dengan wajah penuh senyum khas miliknya.

"_Hai Sai! Ada apa kau kemari?" _Kabuto terlihat gugup, dalam pikirannya dia tidak menginginkan ada korban lagi.

"_Ada apa memang?" _Sai terlihat curiga, tidak biasanya Kabuto menanyakan alasannya untuk datang ke markas.

"_Emm… begini Sai, eng kami sed—" _ucapan Kabuto dipotong dengan penjelasan dari Sai.

"_Aku hanya ingin berkunjung, sudah lama tidak kesini. Tadinya aku ingin mengunjungi Sasuke di Apartemen miliknya. Namun saat Fugaku jisan menelpon Sasuke, Sasuke bilang dia sedang ada di Suna. Aku jadi memutuskan kesini"_ Sai mencoba menjelaskan alasannya. Memandang Kabuto dengan pandangan yang semakin curiga.

"_Emm.. begini Sai, aku dan yang lainnya sedang ada urusan di dalam dan emm… kami butuh privasi. Maaf sebelumnya, tapi bisakah kau datang—_

Kabuto menjeda omongannya, memperhatikan sekitar. _'Masih gelap' _batinnya, yang itu berarti waktu benar-benar belum berganti.

_-besok saja?" _Lanjut Kabuto. Dan berharap dalam hati agar Sai mau melakukan apa yang dia minta. Namun nampaknya Sai bukan tipe orang yang mudah menerima sebuah alas an yang tidak pasti.

"_Urusan apa Kabuto? Bukankah aku juga bagian dari Club ini?"_ walaupun sai sudah beberapa tahun ini tinggal di suna namun dia masih anggota Club terutama karena dia adalah sepupu dekat Sasuke.

"_Tapi Sai…" _tidak biasaya Kabuto kehabisan akal dan tidak mampu berpikir jernih. Dia hanya tidak ingin Sai ikut terjerat.

"_Ada apa Kabuto?" _Ino yang merasa Kabuto sangat lama akhirnya memutuskan ikut keluar. Ino menghampiri Kabuto dan seseorang yang dia duga tamu. Sangat terlihat wajah cemas milik Kabuto (yang bahkan jarang sekali terlihat).

Ino mulai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tamu yang sedang berusaha ditahan oleh Kabuto.

"_ah… hai Sai!"_ sapaan yang terdengar kaku di telinga Sai. Sai memandang Ino yang saat ini sedang memandang Kabuto dengan wajah Khawatir.

"_hai Ino, apa aku boleh masuk?" _mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Ino yang saat ini memandang Kabuto.

"_Aku sangat merindukanmu juga yang lainnya—_'Sai menggenggam tangan Ino, mengecupnya. Membuat Ino salah tingkah'—_Apa aku boleh masuk?" _Tanpa persetujuan Kabuto dan Ino, Sai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan tempat berkumpul sambil menarik tangan Ino.

.::.

"Hai!" aku mendengar suara yang begitu familiar menyapa kami. Aku menolehkan wajah kearah suara itu berasal 'itu Sai' batinku sambil fokus kembali ke buku.

Haaah apa "Itu Sai!" ucapku lebih kencang, bahkan yang lainnya juga meyebut nama Sai dengan nada yang sama terkejutnya.

Sai kini berada di hadapanku-kami lebih tepatnya-. Dia datang dari pintu masuk diikuti dengan dua sosok lesu di belakangnya –a.k.a Kabuto dan Ino-. Aku dapat melihat wajah bingung miliknya, mungkin dia bertanya-tanya kenapa kami begitu kaget akan kedatangannya.

"Hai Sai! Ba-bagaai mana kabarmu?" mencoba mencairkan suasana, aku sedikit berbasa-basi dengannya. Walau terdengar jelas suaraku gagap seperti Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja Naruto. Ah, aku dengar dari Kabuto dan Ino kalau kalian sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa diganggu, apa benar?" Terdengar sekali nada penasaran dari suara Sai.

"Tidak! Kami hmp hmp-" Lee mulai bicara dan secara refleks aku menutup mulutnya sambil nyengir ke arah Sai.  
"Iya, kami sedang melakukan sesuatu yang rahasia. emm... Sai, kenapa kau bisa ada di Konoha?" Deidara mengambil alih pembicaraan. Mencoba mencari topic agar pandangan Sai teralih padanya.

"Aku sedang berkunjung saja. Niatnya ingin bertemu Sasuke dan baru setelahnya berkunjung ke tempat ini." Dengan santai sai berucap sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling.

"Tempat ini sudah banyak berubah ya? Aku jadi ingin berkeliling." Ucap sai sambil bangun dari tempatnya duduk

"Jangan!" ucapku dengan nada panic. "umm Maksudku, ada beberapa bagian markas yang sedang direnovasi."

**Normal POV**

Sai memandang semakin curiga kearah teman-teman clubnya. Mencoba mendatarkan tatapan agar kecurigaannya tidak kentara.

"emm… Sai apa kau ingin minum sesuatu? Biar aku buatkan." Tenten yang sedang duduk di samping Sai beranjak namun ditahan Sai.

"Tidak usah ten, kau ini memperlakukanku seperti tamu saja. Aku bisa ambil sendiri kok!" Sai masih saja memandang kecewa.

"Yasudah kalau begitu." Ucap Tenten lesu sambil kembali duduk di samping Sai.

"Aku tahu kalian menutupi sesuatu dariku. Tapi, aku tidak akan memaksa kalian untuk bercerita." Sai berdiri beranjak dari tempatnya duduk berniat untuk ke toilet sekaligus mengambil cemilan di kulkas yang ada di dapur.

"STOP!" semua serempak menghentikan tindakan Sai, "Toilet di dapur sedang mampet. Sebaiknya kau menggunakan Toilet di kamar Sasuke saja." Kakashi _sensei _mengambil langkah, menarik Sai agar mengikuti dirinya kearah kamar Ketua club. Kemudian memberi kode pada yang lain untuk membuat alasan yang tepat agar Sai tidak curiga.

.

.

"Kita harus bagaimana?" Kabuto mengambil suara, terdengar sekali nada bingung dan cemas.

"Aku juga tidak tau, bahkan Sai sangat baik berekting seakan dia tidak curiga." Ucap Kiba yang saat ini juga sama bingungnya dengan yang lain.

"Ya, dan aku rasa… kita juga tidak dapat melanjutkan membaca buku ini." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk buku tersebut.

"Mungkin maksudmu, kau tidak dapat melanjutkan Naru." Kini Karin yang ambil suara.

"Tapi bagaimana? Kita tidak mungkin menutupi ini terus kan? Iruka _sensei,_ apa _sensei_ bisa membantu?" Chouji bertanya sambil sesekali memandang teman-temannya.

"Yahh, jalan satu-satunya hanya—

…

**Di Kamar Sasuke**

"_Sensei?_ Setahu aku _sensei_ bukan bagian dari club ini… kenapa sensei bisa ada di—"

"Aku tadi berniat bertemu Itachi, tapi karena dia tidak ada aku memutuskan untuk berbincang dengan yang lain." Kakashi menjelaskan dengan wajah yang dibuat setenang mungkin. Padahal cara Kakashi yang memotong ucapan Sai sangat menandakan bahwa Kakashi sedang panic.

"emm… _sensei, _aku sudah selesai. Aku akan ke dapur untuk mengambil cemilan." Ucap Sai sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Kamar yang digunakan Sasuke di dalam markas letaknya sangat strategis. Berada di antara ruang berkumpul, ruang makan dan juga dapur. Sehingga saat keluar Sai akan langsung bertatapan pada meja makan yang ada Sakura dan Neji.

"Lho Sakura dan Neji sedang apa?"

…

-Aku rasa kita sudah terlambat." Semua menoleh kearah Iruka _sensei_ yang sedang menunjuk Sai yang baru keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

"Ya, sepertinya kita memang harus menjelaskan pada Sai." Iruka sensei akhirnya mengambil keputusan, menghampiri Sai dan membawanya untuk kembali berkumpul.

"Begini Sai, sebenarnya Neji dan Sakura itu—"

…

Semua dijelaskan sejelas-jelasnya oleh Iruka _sensei_ dibantu Shikamaru dan Karin serta tambahan dari yang lainnya. Sai pun mendengarkan secara seksama. Awalnya Sai terlihat terkejut apalagi saat ditunjukkan keadaan teman-teman yang membeku 'menjadi lilin'. Dan akhirnya Sai pun mengerti keadaan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sambil sesekali bertanya, dan mangguk-mangguk Sai menanyakan hal-hal yang menurutnya sulit. Lega sudah perasaan mereka yang berkumpul di ruangan ini.

…

Setelah melalui waktu yang cukup panjang _'sepertinya' _(kan waktu di sini berhenti). Mereka yang masih tersadar memutuskan untuk melanjutkan membaca kalimat selanjutnya.

"Naruto, aku rasa sekarang kamu sudah bisa melanjutkan membaca." Ucap Sai "Maaf jika kedatanganku sempat membuat kegiatan kalian terhenti." Lanjut Sai dengan suara yang terdengar berbisik.

"Tidak apa Sai, itu memang sudah takdir. Mengenai kehadiranmu, paling tidak kita jadi punya satu lagi orang yang jenius." Suara Sasori terdengar memuji sekaligus menyindir temannya yang lain.

"Maksudmu apa Saso _nii_? Ucapanmu seakan kami ini bodoh saja!" nah Chouji memulai debatnya. Selalu begini, saat keadaan terdesak pasti emosi yang bermain dan jadilah Sasori dan Chouji adu mulut sampai-sampai berbusa begitu.

…

'Hmp… Hmp' Suara tertahan terdengar dari arah Sasori dan Chouji. Setelah berdebatan panjang (yang tidak penting), akhirnya Kakashi _sensei_ (dibantu dengan Lee dan Sai) memutuskan untuk melakban mulut Sasori dan Chouji. _'untuk menemani Shikamaru'_ batin Ino dan Temarisambil tersenyum jahat.

"Ayo Naruto, mulai baca lagi bagianmu." Ucap Lee tanpa menghiraukan Chouji dan Sasori ditambah Shikamaru(yang memang dasarnya sedang tidak bisa bicara) yang sedang pundung di sudut sofa.

"Iya Naru, Kita harus semangat agar yang lainnya kembali seperti semula." Ucap Deidara lebih semangat sambil meninjukan tangannya ke udara.

"Baiklah… tapi kalian harus tenang yaa…"

'Hm' semua mengangguk secara serempak menandakan dimulainya semangat untuk menuntaskan isi buku misterius tersebut.

_**Masihkah kalian mengingat bacaan pada halaman pertama? Jika ya, tentu kalian akan ingat mengenai jumlah yang akan tetap sama? Akan datang pada kalian, mungkin sebentar lagi… **_Naruto mengulangi isi bacaan tersebut.

_**Jika orang itu sudah datang…**_

_**Kalian…**_

_**Kalian**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**Dapat melanjutkan membaca lembar selanjutnya, tentu dengan diundi terlebih dahulu **_Bacaan lembar ketujuh selesai dan dengan selesainya bacaan itu entah karena apa seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut jatuh dengan tidak etisnya.

'Bruk!'

'Bruk!bruk!bruk!bruk!' Suara kekompakan penghuni ruangan yang terjatuh disertai kalimat _'Cape Deeeeehhhh!'_

"Idih… kok singkat banget sih?" ucap Karin sambil berusaha bangun dibantu oleh Kabuto.

"Iya! Padahal udah tegang banget tuh tadi!" Lee berseru.

"Iya, sampe bikin ni dua makhluk adu bacot gak karuan" ucap Deidara sambil membuka lakban di bibir Chouji dan Sasori secara Kasar'Srek!' "Auuuuu! Pelan-pelan dong Dei" ucap Sasori mendayukan ucapannya sambil mengelus bibirnya.

"Huh, sudah mulai saja undian untuk lembar selanjutnya." Kini Temari yang berucap.

'TrekTrek' Satu gulungan kertas jatuh, Sai yang penasaran mengambil kertas tersebut dan membukanya.

_Senyap_

_Senyap_

_Sepi_

_._

_._

_._

_Krikkrikkrik_

_._

_._

_._

_Tidak ada perbincangan_

Kertas gulungan mulai dibuka, semua mata tertuju pada Sai dan Ino yang berada di sampingnya untuk mengumumkan nama siapa yang akan melanjutkan tulisan.

'**Sai Shimura'**

'**Sai'**

'**Sai'**

'**SAI!' **Nama itu yang tertera dalam kertas.

"Bagaimana bisa ada namamu Sai?" Ucap Tenten bingung. Shikamaru saja sampai menyerenyitkan alisnya dan ikut mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Tenten.

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa ada namamu?" Ino memandang kertas dan Sai bergantian "Bahkan seingatku aku tidak menuliskan namamu!" Ino berseru kembali, sambil membuang kertas undian yang sempat dia pegang dengan pandangan horor.

Kakashi yang ikut penasaran mulai mengambil kertas yang tadi dibuang oleh Ino, "Ini sama seperti saat namaku yang keluar, jadi Sai! Kamu baca saja, tidak usah mempermasalahkan hal ini."

Sai celingukan memberikan pandangan bingung sekaligus tidak mengerti.

"Begini Sai, setiap lembar pada buku ini akan dibaca oleh orang yang berbeda… dan penentuannya adalah dengan undian ini." Ucap Temari sambil menjelaskan sekaligus memperlihatkan gelas undian.

"Ohh.." ucap Sai, sanbil masih bingung. "Ini Sai bukunya, kau hanya perlu membuka lembaran selanjutnya." Naruto memberikan buku tersebut, kemudian beranjak duduk di dekat Deidara.

"Baiklah… mari kita mulai 'Srek' (Lembar ke delapan dibuka)."

_**Suatu saat…**_

_**Kau akan mengerti. Mengapa perasaan ini seakan menghilang tak berbekas. **_Sai menjeda ucapannya kemudian berkata dengan wajah bingung miliknya "Kok isinya curhat sih?"

Karin memandang teman-temannya yang lain kemudian menjawab "Sudah lanjutkan saja bacaannya. Bagiku setiap lembar ini adalah bagian dari _puzzle_ akan membantu kita untuk mengetahui mengapa buku ini dibuat dan siapa pemiliknya."

"Benar Sai, tadi saat bagian Deidara kita bisa masuk ke masa lalu."

"Baiklah…"

_**Saat ini aku sedang duduk di hadapan Tousan dan Aniki. Sangat kentara sekali tousan memandangku dengan tajam.**_

_**Setelah kemarahan Tousan di acara pemakaman Kasan, Tousan semakin terlihat dingin. Bahkan kadang tousan tidak pulang untuk beberapa hari tanpa alasan.**_

'_Flaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaashhh!' _cahaya berpendar dari arah buku, dan sekali lagi mereka terbawa ke dalam cahaya tersebut.

.

.

**.: Masa Lalu Pemilik buku **

**Sai Pov**

Saat ini aku berada disebuah rumah bergaya Victoria, begitu megah juga sangat familiar dipandanganku. Aku menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari teman-temanku yang tadi sempat ada di satu ruangan yang sama, namun tidak terlihat ada orang yang aku kenal.

Di ruangan megah ini, memang banyak orang hanya saja pakaian mereka yang begitu rapih dan formal membuatku menjadi ragu bahwa ada salah satu temanku di sini.

Aku terpaksa mundur saat tanpa sengaja seorang pria berbadan tegap menabrak tubuhku. Entah karena terburu-buru atau memang ukuran tubuhku yang terlalu kecil. Orang itu tidak sedikitpun meminta maaf.

"Sai _kun?"_ Sebuah suara mengalihkan pandanganku yang sebelumnya tertuju pada si penabrak.

"_Sai kun sedang apa di sini? Apa paman Danzo tidak mencarimu?"_ Aku masih bingung, suara lembut itu kembali meleburkan lamunanku.

"_Sai kun?" _Aku menoleh kearah suara itu. Seorang gadis manis dengan pipi cuby rambut panjang dan mata seindah mutiara. Dia siapa ya?

"_A-ap-pa aku meng-ganggumu Sai-kun?" _lagi, gadis manis itu bertanya padaku.

"_Ak-ku—"_

"_Hinata sama? Lho, acara pertunangannya sudah mau dimulai. Kenapa masih di sini?" _Belum sempat aku menjawab, suara seorang anak laki-laki mengintrupsi ucapanku. Hinata? Diakah Hinata yang sempat aku kenal saat dewasa? Kenapa dia bisa mengenalku? Pertunangan? Pertunangan siapa?

Masih aku terpaku sambil tetap memandang sekeliling. Aku baru menyadari bahwa tubuhku menyusut seperti anak kecil berusia sekitar enam atau tujuh tahun. Mengenakan tuxedo hitam dengan kemeja putih dan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna senada dengan tuxedoku.

Aku mulai mengolah, dan memutar kisah masa laluku. Saat seusia segini aku menghadiri pertunangan siapa?

**End Sai POV**

.

.

_Ruangan ini riuh dengan suara para undangan yang rata-rata adalah kolega sang pemilik acara. Sebuah acara besar diadakan dalam rangka menyatukan dua klan terkaya dan tersohor seantero jepang._

_Sebuah acara pertunangan._

_Sangat jelas terlihat kebahagiaan dari orang tua kedua calon._

_Hyuga dan Uchiha._

_Akan segera disatukan dalam sebuah pertunangan antar kedua anak dari klan terkenal itu._

_Bukan merupakan sesuatu yang aneh, jika kau melihat dua anak kecil berusia dibawah sepuluh tahun sudah bertunangan jika keduanya –atau salah satunya—adalah golongan dari klan bangsawan._

_Hyuga yang diketuai oleh Hiashi Hyuga, akan segera menunangkan anak gadisnya (yang masih berusia lima tahun) untuk disatukan oleh anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha._

"_Terima kasih untuk para undangan yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri hadir di acara pertunangan Uchiha dan Hyuga." Suara MC menggema._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tbc_

**Maaf Rambu baru bisa Update… Seminggu kemarin Rambu sakit fict ini udah panjangin.**

**Maksih banget buat yang kemaren udah review.**

Oh ya… Pein nggak mati kok dia Cuma menghilang. Soalnya ka nada chara baru yang nongol.

**Maaf kalo banyak Typo. ini ngetiknya pas kepala cenatcenut soalnya.**

**V**

**V**

**V **

**Jangan lupa review lagi ya..**


End file.
